Tempting the Fates
by ObsidianGoddess4
Summary: The legendary warrior Cosmos has fought the battle against Chaos and sent her senshi to be reborn on another Earth, the same Earth as our dear friends from Dragonball Z. There she must fight to overcome her past, love, and create a future for her and her
1. Life After Fighting

Hey everyone! Heres my attempt at writing a fic with Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z. Don't get mad if I don't get everything right because this is my fic and I want things to change to make it fit this fic. So ne comments and reviews would be great. Email me at rocketgirl411@hotmail.com Thanks and enjoy the fic!  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z cause if I did I would happily be married to Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan lol man that's the life ^^ jkjk  
  
Tempting of the Fates  
  
By: Rini  
  
Chapter 1: A Life After Fighting  
  
She stood on the grounds of a battlefield, or what was left of it. Her long cape flowed out in space all around her. Space. That's all the remained of this world. The galaxy gave its life to help her to defeat the evil, and yet, it was still alive, ever present in the galaxy reaching the farthest corners.  
  
She looked around her and a few silent tears fell from her silver eyes. For a second, they flashed cerulean with recognition of who she once was, but only for a second until they turned back to silver. The star symbol flashed green, orange, blue, red, purple, black, aqua, and navy blue. She closed her eyes.  
  
"The light of life, once yours, now forgotten and given away, return to whom you've chosen to stay," she said in her soft feathery voice.  
  
The lights exploded from her star on her forehead and wrapped around her and then took off in all directions in the empty vastness of space. She twirled her staff, which was long and white with a pink ball at top with wings on its side and the same star as on her forehead. A door opened in front of her and she walked through. It was a large with space she entered, completely opposite from the empty black skies of space she had come from.  
  
She walked in and waved her staff, " Show me Mirrors of Time and Space, where those who have lost all have been given life once more."  
  
A large ornate golden mirror appeared in front of her and changed to show a different dimension. This dimension was also called Earth. It had great fighters as she could already tell. A large source of power fluctuated all over this planet. It was much farther advanced than the Earth she had known. This had reached a technological high point and everything was so new.  
  
Then the mirror changed suddenly and showed of a battlefield. There were two men, extremely powerful men, fighting each other. Then it flashed over and saw a young man fighting against a pink blob bubble gum figure. He was quickly taken care of. She gasped, but that wasn't it. She then saw something that scared her; the Supreme Kai was down and about to be killed.  
  
"I mustn't let this happen to another Earth. It is my duty as Guardian Cosmos to protect this dimension and all others," Cosmos said.  
  
Her star glowed bright and in a second she was gone. All that remained was a flash of light and a few feathers. A young woman stepped out with her long forest green hair and deep crimson eyes. She tapped her long key like staff and sealed the doors and returned to the mirror Cosmos left to watch what her young princess would do next. 


	2. Angel in White

Here is Chapter 2 for everyone. Once again read and review! luv ya!  
  
I don't owe Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.  
  
Tempting the Fates By: Rini  
  
Chapter 2: Angel in White  
  
Vegeta was fighting Goku for long now. Neither seemed to be able to beat the other because both we just as strong as the other. They were equal, and it was that thought that fueled Vegeta to fight harder. Kicks and punches were given left and right. Both seemed exhausted but seemed to push that aside.  
  
Goku backed up, panting heavily. His super saiyajin hair was glowing bright gold and his aqua eyes piercing. He let his transformation go and looked at Vegeta. His black hair, although still sticking up, was covered in sweat and blood. Both fighters were battered. There was no need to keep fighting.  
  
" Vegeta, let's stop this senseless fighting. We shouldn't be fighting each other. Buu is out there and he's going to kill everyone. We have to stop him, together. If not for ourselves but for our sons and families," Goku said peacefully.  
  
"Why should I care what happens to them? The brat is fine on his own; he is the son of the Prince of Saiyajins. And the woman can look to her husband for help. We've been done with each other for a long time now. Let her weak man help her now, "Vegeta spat.  
  
"Vegeta-," Goku started but soon a bright flash of light appeared in the sky. Both fighters stopped their verbal assault on each other and looked up. It was so blinding that both fighters had to turn away at first. They looked back up and saw that it was about where the Supreme Kai was.  
  
Goku opened a sack and pulled out a senzu bean and broke it in half and tossed one half to Vegeta. Vegeta grabbed it and both fighters ate it. The beans helped them restore half of their power and healed some of their injuries. Then Goku powered up again and both took off towards the light.  
  
~~~~~ Meanwhile ~~~~~~  
  
Cosmos appeared in the sky and floated for a second, letting the extreme light of her power fade away a little. Her long cape flowing around her broke in half and in a flash of silver light became two long white wings. She flapped her wings a few times and took off down to the ground, landing with a soft click of her heels.  
  
Cosmos landed right next to a battered and unconscious Gohan. She looked at him and sighed sadly. She looked over and saw the Supreme Kai barely able to move and a pink blob that was Majin Buu ready to destroy him.  
  
"Kill him! Kill him now Buu!" a small green Babidi yelled.  
  
"Buu gonna make you into candy!" the pink blob Buu said while dancing around.  
  
"I highly doubt that," Cosmos spoke up in a regal voice.  
  
"And just who are you?" Babidi asked.  
  
"I am here to right the wrongs you've committed. I am no concern of your since you will not be here long enough to see me."  
  
"Is that a fact? Buu forget the Kai and the kid, kill her instead!"  
  
Buu looked at Babidi and laughed," Buu make pretty lady go bye bye!"  
  
Cosmos closed her eyes and then looked Buu straight in the eyes, " You are the true form of the struggle between good and evil. Inside a war rages on and the weak minded master of yours is no help. So I will sever the tie that keeps this battle fighting on."  
  
Cosmos raised her staff and a large ball of purple energy formed into a planet. "Pluto Deadly Scream!" The purple energy flew towards Babidi and destroyed him into small particles. "Uranus World Shaking!" A ball of gold energy formed in her hands and was plowed into the ground, zigzagging towards the particles and destroyed all traces of Babidi's existence.  
  
"Now for you Buu. I cannot lay a hand on you until they have chosen, you must behave for me and I will let you go soon. Pluto Time Freeze!" Cosmos yelled.  
  
Buu was frozen over, uncased in light black energy. He was unable to move or anything, seeing as Cosmos used her powers of Pluto to freeze him into time for the moment.  
  
Cosmos turned to Gohan and bent down next to him. She brushed his spiked raven locks away from his face and smiled sadly at him. Her aura around her glowed light purple and transferred to Gohan and soon he was healed. She rested his head on her lap while she healed him and he looked up into her soft silver eyes, hazy at first but then increasingly clear. He got up and looked his wounds over noticing they were gone.  
  
Cosmos stood up and walked over to the Supreme Kai, "You really let yourself go this time Kai. Perhaps this will teach you not to take matters beyond yourself into your own hands." Cosmos bent down and healed him as well.  
  
Just as Cosmos was healing both Gohan and Supreme Kai, Goku and Vegeta landed down next to her. First they saw that both fighters were healed and then to see Buu was frozen with Babidi no where in sight.  
  
"He is gone," she said as though reading their minds, " And Buu is left to your decision."  
  
Vegeta looked over at the woman and his heart soared. She's perfect, a true beauty. Cosmos stood with her white sailor fuku on. Gold adorned her sleeves and small wings came off on the sides of them. Her white hair was done up in two heart shaped odangoes on each side of her head with ornaments in them and pearls in her hair. She had a gold choker on with an eight-point star, which also adorned her forehead. A brooch with the same star and wings was in the center was placed over her chest. A very short white skirt showed off her graceful and perfect legs, and a cloth with all the colors of the rainbow waved out from her same brooch also there. She had silver eyes with so much depth and passion, but which also conveyed pain and sorrow. She held a staff in her hands and wings of an angel on her back.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Goku asked puzzled over this angel's appearance.  
  
Cosmos merely looked at him and gave him a smile of reassurance. 


	3. A Decision and a Beauty

Here is chapter 3! Make sure you read and review!  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.  
  
Tempting the Fates By: Rini  
  
Chapter 3: A Decision and a Beauty  
  
"Goku, surely you have heard of her before. She is Cosmos," the Supreme Kai stated.  
  
Cosmos raised her staff before him in order to silence him, " There is no time for this. You need to make a choice."  
  
"A choice? What kind of choice?" asked Gohan who returned to Goku and Vegeta's sides.  
  
"I have come here in order to save you all from this peril, but there are repercussions of my actions. I have killed Babidi and he no longer controls Buu. Buu on the other hand is a battle of his own. Inside of him a war rages on between good and evil. And in this here lies your choice."  
  
"So what do we have to choose. Hurry up woman," Vegeta barked.  
  
Cosmos eyed him warily before continuing," If I am to leave here now, Buu will continue on and kill off all the people of earth save the Z Senshi. The only ones who shall remain in the end are Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo. Goku since you are dead you will return to the next dimension and Vegeta will give his life to try to stop him. Unfortunately, the others who remain will be absorbed into Buu's being and he will change once more into something far stronger. Vegeta and Goku will return here to Earth to fight him, but only when they combine by Fusion will they be a match. In the end however they two will be absorbed and the fight will continue on into the next dimension in the land of the dead. Here Buu will eventually be defeated, but not without great loss. All the Earth's people will be restored and life will continue on again. Should you so choose to handle this on your own."  
  
"And what if we don't?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I can easily destroy Buu now and you won't have to go through the trouble of fighting and losing everyone. Should you so choose to accept this however, the future will change to a great extent. You see I technically shouldn't be here and so if I do destroy Buu the future will change."  
  
"How much will it change?" Kai asked.  
  
"Kai, even you know the future is never certain. It may be good or bad. Only time shall tell."  
  
"So we can fight ourselves, lose it all, win, and have everything return. Or we can go the other path and have you destroy him and the future be unclear," Goku said.  
  
Cosmos nodded.  
  
"I say we destroy it ourselves. We don't need a weak woman to fight for us," Vegeta spat.  
  
"So full of hate and pain," Cosmos whispered, leaving not even the Saiyajins hearing her.  
  
Cosmos walked towards Vegeta and kissed his forehead. In the second her lips touched his forehead, all the pain and obstacles he ever went through flashed through her mind and he saw hers. Each saw each other's pain and hard lives they were forced to live. The mark on Vegeta's brow disappeared and he stared deep in her eyes. They remained a deep cerulean and he saw the girl she once was. So perfect. Such an angel in all of this Hell. Such is my Serenity.  
  
Cosmos turned her back on all of them and looked off into the horizon. Everyone was shocked she had done that to Vegeta, but now they felt as though Vegeta was lifted and set free. They saw she had broken the seal over him and even help free some of the tension around him. Goku saw the look on Vegeta's face, which seemed of both shock that she had kissed him in such a way and the recognition of something new, something buried deep inside him.  
  
Cosmos remained turned to the horizon, her back to them and spoke in a soft whisper, "The choice is ultimately yours. You can save the world at the cost of everything you've ever believed in and yet in the end win out. No one will ever know they lost their lives, their entire hopes and dreams shattered like a mirror with the pieces falling into place. They never had that choice, the choice to live on and be free of Time's path. They didn't get to see the world, as they wanted, the peace they created by giving themselves away. The price of ones actions."  
  
A silent tear dripped down her porcelain face, a crystalline reminder of her deep unending pain that she suffers. All couldn't help but feel lost in those tears the simple yet never healing tear of one who has lost all. Her beauty hid some secret inside, where even the light of hope had trouble breaking. What was it she was hiding? What was her true purpose here?  
  
Cosmos quickly steeled herself and wiped her tears away and turned to them and spoke in a stern royal voice," The choice must be made now."  
  
"Supreme Kai what do you suggest?" Gohan asked.  
"No doubt she has the power to kill Buu," Kai replied.  
  
"Ha! I'd love to see that," Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Do you mock me mighty Prince?" Cosmos asked roughly.  
  
"I say if you can beat Buu where we couldn't go right ahead."  
  
"I must admit I'd love to see your power Cosmos," Kai said.  
  
"Then I guess it's settled. Cosmos take it away," Goku said in his carefree voice.  
  
"As you wish," Cosmos bowed. 


	4. The Grace of Battle and a Muted Prince

Here is chapter 4! Now I'm gonna use some of the scouts attacks n some I made up so don't shoot me ok. As always read n review. Luv ya!  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.  
  
Tempting the Fates By: Rini  
  
Chapter 4: The Grace of Battle and a Muted Prince  
  
Cosmos strolled over to right in front of Buu and quickly turned around to face to Z Senshi. "Dark Dome Close!" Cosmos shouted. A blast of black energy flew out from her staff and she touched it down to the ground. The black energy pulsed out and covered in a circle around the warriors and jumped up to form a dome of light energy around them, protecting them.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing woman?" Vegeta shouted.  
  
Cosmos did a very Vegeta smirk, " It's for your protection, trust me."  
  
"She told you didn't she Vegeta," Goku laughed his patented laugh.  
  
Cosmos walked over to face Buu and yelled," Time Freeze Unlock!"  
  
Buu stopped glowing and looked around, "Babidi go away?"  
  
Cosmos smiled at Buu's inner innocence," Yes Buu. He won't bother you anymore from now on. I have to talk to you Buu so will you be good and listen to me?"  
  
"Buu listen to pretty lady."  
  
"Buu inside I know you're a very good person, you want to do good things, but you have something inside of you that won't let you. I don't want you to hurt people and kill anyone because I know you don't want to. So I want to free that bad person inside of you, but I can only do it if you let me. Do you understand?"  
  
"Lady get rid of bad Buu inside good Buu?"  
  
"Yes. I'll make you free Buu to do what makes you happy. How about I get you a best friend?"  
  
"Buu want friend!" Buu said while dancing around.  
  
"Then you have to do what I say ok?"  
  
"Buu do whatever you want Buu to do."  
  
"Buu stand still and do exactly what I say."  
  
Cosmos closed her eyes and pointed her staff at Buu. She started to glow silver and then Buu started to glow silver as well. She opened her eyes and they were pure silver energy.  
  
"Come forth that which binds this soul in darkness! Come forth the true evil of Buu!"  
  
Buu started to break in half and quickly formed two Buus. One was the happy large one who acted so much of a child and the other was a child like Buu with dark piercing evil eyes and white pants. He looked and radiated evil. He was the true form of Buu that forced him to do corrupt deeds.  
  
"Good Buu I want you to form into a small ball and form a bracelet around my wrist."  
  
The larger 'Good' Buu nodded and formed a pink band around her right wrist.  
  
Cosmos twirled her staff around in the air and pointed it down swiftly in front of Kid Buu, "You are the evil that plagues this world of peace and hope. I am here to banish you for your evil ways and wicked heart."  
  
Kid Buu sneered," Buu make pretty girl suffer."  
  
"When Hell freezes over."  
  
Cosmos lunged at Kid Buu and knocked him in half with her staff. Buu quickly formed together again and threw fast punches at her head; none coming close to hitting her for her fast movements and her steady guarding of her staff prevented it. Buu did a roundhouse kick and knocked her off balance and she stumbled for a second, giving Buu time to ready a ki blast. The blast was quickly diverted away with a mere swat of her hand.  
  
"And here I thought I'd have a good workout," Cosmos taunted as she yawned.  
  
Buu powered up his energy until it crackled around him and threw a fierce ki blast at her, much larger than the other one had been.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" A bow made of fire formed in her hands and she stretched it back forming a long fiery arrow and released it, a long trail of fire forming in its wake. It sliced through the large ki blast, shattering it and traveled straight for Buu, setting him on fire.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" A wave crashed around Cosmos and settled on both of her sides, creating a space for her in-between. A large blue ball formed into a planet from the water around her conformed above her hands and she turned around launching it at Buu. The fire was put out and Buu was left mangled in his pink blob body.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Shower!" A double-sided crescent moon was seen above Cosmos as she raised her hand up, her index finder pointed with the moons behind it. The moons glowed and her hand glowed a bright orange. As she pointed her finger at Buu, multiple orange beams shot through him, leaving nothing but a few holes everywhere.  
  
"Pluto Time Freeze!" Once again Cosmos used her power from Pluto to freeze Buu in place. He was nothing more than a burnt mess scarcely pulled together. Cosmos turned to face the Z Senshi whose mouths, except Vegeta's, had promptly fallen.  
  
"And now to finish this. Cosmos Eternal Flame Oblivion!" Cosmos's star on her forehead glowed brightly of the Sailor Senshi's power and the star on top of her staff glowed as well. Soon her staff was engulfed in a white flame and Cosmos twirled her staff high above her head. On the ground below Buu, the same star on Cosmos's forehead glowed bright white with a crescent moon in the center of the star. Cosmos pointed the staff at Buu and the star below him shot up in the white flame, blinding everyone who looked at it. Cosmos then turned her back away from the star and tapped her staff on the ground. The fire disappeared and all that was left of her attack was a few feathers and dust.  
  
"Dark Dome Open," Cosmos uttered.  
  
The dome immediately opened up and vanished, as though it never existed in the first place. Supreme Kai was immensely impressed at the young guardian's power since few ever saw her attack with her celestial powers. Goku and Gohan were incredibly proud of such a strong warrior and had strong pride in this great angel that stood before them.  
  
Vegeta looked at her. She had no a scratch on her, not a single hair out of place. It was as though she never fought the most evil, powerful creature to grace Earth ever. He was shocked she had such depth to her skill. She looked a fragile young girl but looks were indeed deceiving. It was far from the girl that had haunted his dreams from long long ago, but here she was. She was real. She was truly there returned to him.  
  
Cosmos looked at Vegeta and noticed the look of surprise and the faint traces of hope on his face, "Still a weak woman am I?"  
  
Vegeta quickly covered his emotional expression and grunted, he wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of an answer.  
  
"Wow! She shut up Vegeta! She must be strong!" Goku blurted out in his typical fashion. Cosmos smiled and giggled at him, a true laugh that made Vegeta's heart soar. 


	5. Black Light and White Feathers

Here is chapter 5! Wow its startin to get long now lol as always read and review! Luv ya!  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z. how I wish I did though...  
  
... = thoughts  
  
Tempting the Fates By: Rini  
  
Chapter 5: Weary and Battle Worn  
  
Cosmos looked up to the sky and took in a deep breath of air. Now for the cleanup.   
  
"Goku, there are still some things I need to accomplish and I need everyone here. I think it's time we all head to Capsule Corp." Cosmos stated.  
  
"You know of CC (also Capsule Corp from now on)?"  
  
"It's my job to know everything."  
  
"Sounds tough."  
  
Cosmos heaved a heavy sigh," You have no idea."  
  
Cosmos flapped her wings and folded them together, reforming her long flowing white cape.  
  
"Nice trick," Gohan smiled.  
  
"I'll show you an even better one. Now let's see," Cosmos closed her eyes and the star on her forehead glowed bright, "Yes, I can see Bulma, Chi Chi, 18, Maron, Yamcha, Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, Videl, and Krillin. I can also see CC and the living room, it'll do nicely. How about we all go to CC and I'll answer all your questions?"  
  
"Sure, We just have to go get the others and meet up at CC," Gohan began.  
  
Cosmos laughed," I told you I had a trick up my sleeve."  
  
Cosmos closed her eyes and glowed slightly black," Great Planet Pluto grant me your powers! Teleport us all to our destination! Chronos, great ruler, grant us our wish. Chronos Teleportation!"  
  
In a flash they were all gone. Nothing was left on the barren rock fields except four white feathers.  
  
~ Meanwhile ~  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma were still in the stadium seats, looking at the large hole Vegeta made from his blast. Chi Chi was trying to comfort her friend, but it was proving useless. Trunks and Goten were sitting down on the marble floor of the arena, not far from Piccolo and Krillin. Piccolo was in deep concentration and Krillin had a worried expression on his face.  
  
Maron, who was on 18's lap, looked up at her and asked, "Mommy what's going on?"  
  
18 looked at the girl and squeezed her tightly," Don't worry about it Maron. We'll handle it."  
  
"I can't believe he did that," Bulma cried out.  
  
Yamcha sat down next to Bulma, his wife, and put his arm around her," Don't worry I'm sure there's a reason for this."  
  
Trunks noticed the two and snorted. Yamcha is no fighter like my father. Such a weak person.   
  
"That's odd. I can't really sense Gohan and the Supreme Kai anymore," Krillin stated.  
  
Videl jumped up from the edge of the stadium," Gohan must be alive! He's out there!"  
  
"Of course he is Videl," Piccolo started," It's faint but it'd definitely there. The Supreme Kai is in no better shape. This Buu is incredibly strong. They are going to need all the help they can get."  
  
"Well why don't we go help them?" 18 replied.  
  
"Yeah Yamcha get up and go fight!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"No way am I fighting Buu Bulma," Yamcha stated and let his arm fall from her shoulders.  
  
"What a waste of space!" Bulma shouted.  
  
Suddenly a bright star was seen in the sky and all the fighters looked up and saw it, blinded by its light at first but then watched as it descended to Earth. Everyone jumped to his or her feet.  
  
"What was that Piccolo!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Such a power, it's amazing!" Goten cried out.  
  
A power I've never felt before. So strong and yet so pure and gentle. Piccolo thought.  
  
"This isn't good guys," Krillin said worriedly.  
  
"We should leave here now!" Yamcha announced.  
  
"No way. We should stay here and wait to see if Goku and Vegeta come back," Chi Chi said.  
  
"I think we should stay. What if Gohan comes back and they don't find us here?" Videl asked.  
  
"You guys, this power, I can feel it. It's so strong this far away. It's incredible," Piccolo uttered.  
  
Everyone stood next to Piccolo in a line on the outer edge of the arena ground. They looked out into the destroyed hole that was once people and stone and looked in the direction the others went to fight. A light, even from that far away, could be seen and, oddly enough, felt.  
  
"Trunks do you feel that?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah, now that's some power," Trunks uttered in awe.  
  
A few minutes later the powers of both Goku and Vegeta moved and Gohan and Supreme Kai were back up again. Everyone looked out and saw bright lights of battle clash and then it was calm, as though it never happened. As if there was nothing, the light faded down once more.  
  
"It's gone," Piccolo stuttered.  
  
"No way," both Trunks and Goten whispered.  
  
"What happened? Is Gohan and the others alright?" Videl questioned, the look of concern etched on her face.  
  
"Not only are they ok, but whatever that large power source was it destroyed Buu completely, and in only a few hits. It's amazing."  
  
"But if it destroyed Buu so easily what if it comes after all of us next?" Chi Chi inquired.  
  
A heavy silence fell over the group, eyes stilled glued to the far horizon. No one dared looked away should something come towards them, friend of foe. Trunks and Goten stood ready to fight and were awaiting any sign to start.  
  
When nothing came, Bulma turned around, "I think we better just head to CC. They know to find us there."  
  
Chi Chi, 18, Maron, Yamcha, and Krillin turned to walk away with Bulma. Suddenly, a black light caught Piccolo's attention out of the corner of his eye and he quickly turned around. Before he could even respond, everyone was enveloped in light and soon they disappeared. Only feathers remained. 


	6. A Lie Unmasked

Hey! I wanna thank everyone who reviewed so far, it means a lot! Well here's chapter 6! Enjoy! Luv ya and keep readin out there n reviewin!! ^^  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.  
  
Tempting the Fates By: Rini  
  
Chapter 6: A Lie Unmasked  
  
"Look out!" Piccolo yelled, but it was too late.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Piccolo, but froze.  
  
"What the hell?" Chi Chi yelled.  
  
"Quiet woman. You're in CC living room," a deep voice growled.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma questioned.  
  
Vegeta, Gohan, Goku, and Kai were standing in the background by the couch in the large and overly furnished room. Bulma's eyes light up and she ran over to them, followed by all the others. Videl teared up and hugged Gohan tightly, causing him to blush deeply. Chi Chi was too busy scolding and hugging her husband to notice. Bulma just looked at Vegeta and smiled a cocky grin that was all too familiar. He merely scowled and turned to sit down on the couch.  
  
"How did we get here?" Piccolo questioned above all the talk of the room, causing everyone to turn and listen, "I mean one minute we're at the stadium and now we're all here. How?"  
  
"I can answer that," a soft feminine voice answered.  
  
In a flash of bright light, a young girl with flowing white hair up in two heart shaped odangoes and a white capped outfit appeared. She tossed her bangs away from her eyes, revealing her star shaped insignia and slowly opened her eyes, stunning silver eyes that captivated the soul. She smiled at them all and took a step forward and swayed and started to fall.  
  
Vegeta rushed forward to catch her before anyone could think and she fell perfectly in his arms. Everyone was stunned. No one could tell what was more surprising; Vegeta helping a woman or a strange girl's suddenly arrival. She looked flushed and her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. She was sweating a lot and looked very worn out.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly and looked at all the worried faces and blushed once she realized exactly who was holding her. She got out of his arms, but Vegeta protested. Her held onto her firmly, which shocked everyone, save one very bright Cosmos. She was helped to the couch were Vegeta sat by her side.  
  
"Thank you Vegeta. I guess fighting Chaos and Buu and teleporting everyone here took more out of me than I thought," the white haired girl spoke.  
  
"You beat Buu?!" Krillin burst out.  
  
Cosmos nodded.  
  
"Something's off about you. Just who exactly are you?" Piccolo, ever intelligent, asked.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you until our last guest appears."  
  
"Last guest?"  
  
"Right about now."  
  
Instantly, a flash and a loud roar was heard in the center of the room and a machine appeared in the living room. A machine adorning the words 'Capsule Corp.' appeared and a young man stepped out. He was as tall as Gohan and had lavender hair and was incredibly built and handsome. He jumped out of the machine and flashed everyone a smile.  
  
"Hi everyone."  
  
"Mirai Trunks!" Bulma screeched.  
  
She tackled Mirai (I'm now referring to future Trunks as Mirai and the young Trunks as just Trunks) in a death grip of a hug and squeezed him tightly. Everyone burst out laughing but quickly greeted the young Saiyajin.  
  
"Nice to finally meet the 'young pest' Trista talks about who goes through the Time Gate as he pleases," Cosmos spoke from the couch where Vegeta was still sitting next to.  
  
"You know Trista?" Mirai asked confused.  
  
"Is Trista your girlfriend Mirai?" Goten asked absolutely confused.  
  
"Not at all. She's the one who lets me come back here. How do you know of her?"  
  
"I suppose now's a good as time as any to tell you who I am."  
  
"Yes Cosmos I'm sure they would be pleased to hear of," Kai said.  
  
"Oh please Kai. You still believe that bubble gum truth they told you," Cosmos spat.  
  
"You mean the Kingdom and Endymion are lies?"  
  
"I mean what they told you was a fairytale, something to help the universe sleep at night."  
  
"Then why don't you clear the air. Tell us the truth," Videl replied.  
  
"First, I suppose I should tell you the old truth. You see this story takes place over 1000 years ago in another dimension. In this dimension, all the planets at the time had life on them unified under one ruler, one body, the Silver Alliance, also known as the Silver Millennium.  
  
The ruler of this Alliance was the mighty Queen Serenity of the Moon, the strongest queen to grace the universe. She was the highest ruler of the Silver Alliance and she was a great ruler, a kind caring person if one ever so existed.  
  
At the time she had a daughter, Princess Serenity of the Moon. She was to be the heir of the Alliance when she came of age. The other planets also had rulers but most famous were the princess of the planets, Princess Rei of Mars, Princess Amy of Mercury, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Princess Mina of Venus, Princess Amara of Uranus, Princess Michelle of Neptune, Princess Trista of Pluto, and Princess Hotaru of Saturn. Each planet had a unique ability, or element, just for them. Mars was fire and spirit. Jupiter was thunder and lightning and nature. Mercury was ice and wisdom. Venus was love and beauty. Uranus was air and land and speed. Neptune was water and reflection. Pluto was time and space. Saturn was death and rebirth.  
  
Each of these princesses were sent to the strongest planet, the Moon, to train to protect the royal moon family, also known as Lunarians. Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus were sent to protect the princess on the Moon. Uranus and Neptune were often at the palace but stayed on the outskirts of the solar system to protect it from invaders. Pluto was chosen to be the Guardian of Time and so spends her life at the Time Gates where she watches over all of Time. Saturn was strong to be awaken and so she was kept in eternal sleep until a danger too powerful required her to be awaken, since she contained the power to destroy all of life.  
  
The Earth was the only planet at the time that wasn't in the Alliance. You see the earth was ruled by an arrogant and unwise king named King Endymion. He felt the Moon was too weak and too incompetent to rule the Alliance and so they remained on their own. It was forbidden for the Earthlings and Lunarians to mingle and meet on each other's ground.  
  
What the King didn't plan on was his son, Prince Endymion, and the young Princess Serenity. You see Endymion and Serenity fell madly in love and nothing would keep to two apart. They would always sneak off and join each other whether it be on the Moon or Earth.  
  
One day, a great evil came and attacked the Earth. A being named Queen Beryl came and attacked ant killed the Earth's strongest generals. In a desperate attempt, the Earth tried to kill her but it was utterly useless. Beryl was far too strong and in turn killed many of the people on Earth, including later on the King and Queen themselves.  
  
Prince Endymion snuck up to the Moon, which was holding a grand ball. He came in the disguise of a tuxedo and a mask. He wove his way through the crowds and found his true love, Serenity, and went to her. there he told her of the end of Earth and that Beryl was coming here next. he wanted her and the Queen to flee and not return so they could be protected, but neither would leave.  
  
Beryl then struck the Moon. She killed many of its people and soon all that remained were the Princesses, the Queen, and the Prince. The Queen was taken away deep in the palace to be protected and the Princess was also, but she couldn't bear to be away from Endymion. She ran out on the battlefield, where each of the Princesses transformed into Sailor Senshi, powerful fighters that allow them to harness their elements. Each senshi one by one was killed until only Serenity and Endymion remained,  
  
Serenity was heartbroken and refused to let her Prince fall also. She ran to help him, who was currently fighting Beryl. She screamed out to him, but it only proved a distraction. Beryl charged Serenity and tried to attack her, but Endymion took the hit for her and was soon dead. In a heartbroken state, Serenity took Endymion's sword and killed herself, not wanting to be away from her true love.  
  
Queen Serenity ran out and saw her daughter's death and broke apart. She saw how nothing had remained. The galaxy was doomed. So she took out her Imperial Silver Crystal, the strongest weapon in the galaxy, and destroyed Beryl, but at the cost of her life. She made in her last dying breath a wish that her daughter and everyone else be revived in the future and live normal lives until the call for the Sailor Senshi came again.  
  
And in that final breath, she died. Her wish came true. Sailor Saturn was awaken and destroyed the galaxy and everyone in it, including herself. Sailor Pluto came in and used her powers of Time to return everyone to the future and the universe started anew. Everyone was reborn once more, where they fought as the Sailor Senshi once again," Cosmos finished.  
  
Everyone was shocked, save one Prince of the Saiyajins and one Supreme Kai. Some of the girls were close to tears and the men were lacking of any words.  
  
"You were all reborn again?" Yamcha asked, finally finding his voice.  
  
"Yes. Pluto returned to her Gates were she will forever reside and all the people, save the Queen, were sent 1000 years in the future were they were reborn again. Soon evil returned to the galaxy and attacked once more. That is what caused the Sailor Senshi to remember and fight once more."  
  
Cosmos stood and her star glowed bright on her staff and forehead. From the stars came bursts of different colored light, which materialized in the form of eight women. Each in a sailor fuku and a color unique to their planet. Each had their own unique look and personality. They just looked at the eight women and with a wave of Cosmos's hand a gold light shone and a man, with raven hair and deep sapphire eyes arose. He was handsome and they knew in an instant he was the Prince Endymion.  
  
"Wow," Trunks and Goten said as they reached out to touch the senshi. Their hands passed through them.  
  
"They are just images now. They are no longer there any more. They have moved on," Cosmos said sadly.  
  
"But if these are the Sailor Senshi and he's Endymion, where's Princess Serenity?" Piccolo asked.  
  
Cosmos faltered again and Vegeta grabbed her and helped her on the couch again. The images of the others instantly disappeared.  
  
"You should know better than to push yourself since you are weak from fighting," Vegeta said with a slight sense of concern.  
  
"I am grateful Vegeta once again, but this must be said. It must be known. I have only the heart to tell it once, so listen well. This is not for the faint of heart. I warn you all now."  
  
Cosmos closed her eyes," It all began so long ago..." 


	7. The Truth Unfolds and the Legend of Cosm...

Wow! Here's chapter 7 already. This is the story of Cosmos. It's very different and more detailed than the original one ever was. This is going to be long and not the nicest but it will explain how Vegeta and Cosmos met and just how everyone is connected together. This was just one long legend I had come up for this story so don't shoot me k  
  
Read and Review! Luv ya!  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.  
  
Tempting the Fates By: Rini  
  
Chapter 7: The Truth Unfolds and the Legend of Cosmos  
  
"I said this wasn't pretty and I stick by what I said, but it must be known. The universe has hidden it for far too long," Cosmos said sighing,  
  
"If a lie was told it must be righted at once. Please Cosmos, we can handle anything you have to say," the Supreme Kai spoke up.  
  
"Well the truth hurts. Don't say I never warned you," Cosmos said in a very Vegeta cocky like voice.  
  
Vegeta smirked," Go ahead. I'm sure they'll love this one."  
  
Cosmos took a deep breath," This story takes place in the same dimension ages ago, far beyond merely 1000 years. This takes place in the age of the gods and goddesses, in the birth of existence. The great gods existed and they were the creators and rulers of all. They quickly grew tired of an eternal life of nothing but loneliness and never-ending silence. They wished for a normal life, one where they could live and grow and have a life among others.  
  
So they decided to live life as mortals. They created the solar system; each god creating an image of a planet that would suit their unique powers, thus creating the solar system. They needed to give up their immorality in order to create these planets and be mortals. So inside of them they broke apart their energies, in other words, the power that kept them immortal. They broke them evenly in half in Light and Darkness. From each of the gods, the Light and Darkness was gathered. The planets came to life and the gods and goddesses ascended to the planets as rulers and mortals, although powerful mortals.  
  
But they feared that the galaxy would be left unguarded with no high being to watch over it. So they gathered the Light from all the gods and fused it into a single being. This being is known as Sailor Cosmos, the Queen of the Stars, and the Protector of All Purity and Light. She is the ultimate being, the ultimate Light. Since the Light cannot exist without Darkness, the Dark energy was fused together and formed Chaos, the Bringer of Death and Loss, the ultimate Evil in the universe.  
  
Chaos and Cosmos had all the powers of the gods, and so they had all the same abilities. They were equals. They had the powers over everything. Those in specific the same elements as the Sailor Senshi. They were equal although opposites. Chaos had tried to attack the galaxy, but Cosmos was always there to stop him. After a while, Chaos left and went into seclusion. The universe was at peace for many centuries, but peace never lasts.  
  
Chaos came and broke himself apart and attacked all the planets simultaneously. The now mortal gods tried to destroy him but found it impossible and so they fled. The gods remained to try with the little hope they had at beating him. They had finally drawn all the pieces of Chaos together and Cosmos came and the two did battle.  
  
Cosmos and Chaos were fighting a war to end all wars. They were equals however and neither was making any progress over the other. The people feared for the outcome of this battle, and so they all decided to give the power inside to Cosmos to help her win. The plan would have worked, but balance must be maintained. Inside all living things is an equal amount of Light and Dark energy. This energy allows the being to have life and thus giving its life away would have the two energies go to both Cosmos and Chaos.  
  
All living beings in the universe gave their life energy to Cosmos, thinking it would make only her stronger, but it also went to Chaos and so the two were even stronger yet equal. Cosmos saw the sacrifice they had made and the now empty universe. Enraged, she lashed out at Chaos with a power deep inside herself and destroyed Chaos into small pieces and spread him out in the farthest reaches in all the dimensions.  
  
Cosmos, pained from battle and defeat of losing all living things, landed on the now dead and empty moon. She wept tears of passion, which invoked a sleeping spirit. Selene, the Moon Goddess, appeared to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Cosmos was startled that a being remained and asked her who she was. Selene told Cosmos she was the last remaining goddess and had stayed behind because she wished to watch after everyone in their dreams and make sure everyone was protected by the powers of the Moon. Selene said she had foreseen some great tragedy come upon the people and, fearing the lives of others, remained behind.  
  
Cosmos wept tears for Selene. She was heartbroken that she had failed in her duty to protect the light of others and cried away. She looked to Selene and told her she didn't wish to live alone with the silence and that she wanted to reverse all that had happened. Cosmos raised her staff and divided the powers the gods and goddesses gave her and sent them to be reborn to a chosen warrior. From her powers, she revived all the planets in the solar system and gave her remaining element powers to the royal bloodline only to be awaken in a chosen princess, thus creating the Sailor Senshi, warriors born from Cosmos's energy.  
  
Cosmos now stood weak and felt life stir among the planets. She saw they were awakening once more, but she also knew she wouldn't be able to protect them in her current state. She looked to Selene. She wished to help her in some way since Selene had given her hope to revive the lost worlds. She brought out her powerful Cosmos Crystal and broke it in half, creating a Gold and Silver Crystal. She took the Golden, and weaker of the two crystals, and sent it to Earth to allow the planet to be reborn. She gave the Silver Crystal to Selene and granted her a grand palace with a flourishing kingdom.  
  
Cosmos told her she was forever grateful to Selene and from her fallen tears came forth the race of Lunarians, beings of pure Light and emotions. She took the Silver Crystal and told her that in the darkest of hours when the powers of the two crystals and the powers from the planets merge will Cosmos truly be resurrected again. Cosmos told Selene she didn't have the needed energy to survive. She said she was needed in the future to battle Chaos once more and so she merged part of herself in the Silver Crystal and the other part to be reborn once again to a chosen princess who was the light of hope and love. Cosmos merged into part of Selene and gave the goddess the ability to rule her planet and pass on the needed bloodline of Cosmos.  
  
Time passed as it always did. The universe was once more flourishing and developing as it had before. The power Cosmos gave to the planets was soon reborn in the young princesses of the solar system, Rei, Amy, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru. They became the mystic Sailor Senshi and were trained in the ways of their powers by the only one who knew them, Queen Serenity, the daughter of the great goddess Selene. Soon Queen Serenity had a daughter, Princess Serenity, and it was known something was far different about this child. She seemed more beautiful than the great Selene herself. She was pure hearted and so loving to all around her. She was to be the heir to the Silver Crystal and the throne of the Silver Millennium. It was foreseen great things would become of her.  
  
At the same time on Earth, a great prince was born to the King and Queen, Prince Endymion. He was dashing and very intelligent in the ways of the world. He was thought to be equal to Princess Serenity because he too had a strange powerful aura around him and many saw great things in his future as well. At this time, the Golden Crystal was kept hidden deep in the Earth guarded by a young priest, Priest Elios. It was here it was kept hidden and safe from all others except the royal family.  
  
It is here that the truth of the princess and prince starts. It is here the legend begins." 


	8. The Legend Continues pt 2

Here is part two to the Legend of Cosmos. Im going to be changing things around and including others so please don't get mad if things aren't perfect. Heres were Serenity and her court start to play in and have the 'truth' told. Please don't flame me for this part since I am twisting it for my own purpose for the story. I wish to thank everyone for reviewing and I ask that you all continue. Also I seems some people think Serenity will end up with Endymion and guess what, she's NOT getting with Endymion! If you haven't figured it out yet then I guess you'll just have to wait to read through this chapter. Sorry for this being so long with this legend but hey, she's Cosmos, there's a lot to be said lol  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.  
  
Tempting the Fates By: Rini  
  
Chapter 8: The Legend Continues  
  
Cosmos took another breath," This is where the Princess from the other story comes in. Keep in mind she is the granddaughter of Selene. The other princesses are also in this but not as though it would seem.  
  
Princess Serenity growing up as a child was always around her court, Amy, Mina, Rei, and Lita, and around the prince as well. They were extremely close friends and had done everything together. They were inseparable. The only time they were ever apart was when the girls did their senshi training. Serenity wasn't a Sailor Senshi and so she was forced to sit on the side and watch. Inside her however, she felt as though she should be out there fighting as well. The soul of a fighter was deep inside her, but was left unnoticed since it wasn't ideal for her to learn to fight.  
  
Endymion was Serenity's closet friend. She often confided to him her secrets and how she felt. Whenever the two were seen it appeared as though they were in love. They would always hold hands and hug one another. It would appear to the naked eye that love was very strongly in them. The girls and the Queen however knew that the two weren't in love. The true depth of their friendship was left unknown to them however. They were indeed like soul mates, but not in a love sense. It was because both of the shared a similar power and that's what drew them to each other.  
  
As time passed on, the girls and the prince grew older and much stronger. Serenity proved to be quite a learner and was very gracious as a princess. She was renown throughout the galaxy for her gentleness and beauty. She still felt however that something was missing. This something was what haunted and bugged her days and nights. She wished for something more but had no idea what more was.  
  
On the eve of her fourteenth birthday, Queen Serenity made an announcement at the ball for Serenity's birthday. She declared that Serenity would be engaged to Prince Endymion. The girls and Endymion blanched. The Queen knew they had no love for each other. What they didn't know however was that the Queen did it because relations with the Earth and the other planets were becoming rough. This was going to be a sign of peace and change. Queen Serenity was ashamed she made her daughter marry for political reasons and still remains ashamed.  
  
Serenity was infuriated at her mother. She and Endymion rushed to her and tried to discuss the wedding. Queen Serenity said it wouldn't be held for another four months. Serenity tried to tell her mother that she didn't feel for Endymion. The Queen felt for her daughter and struck a bargain with her, if Endymion and Serenity found true love with others they didn't have to be married to each other, but they only had five months to find love, giving them an extra month of time.  
  
At this time, Endymion and Serenity went out to the balcony and sat down. Serenity cried because she didn't think she'd find true love in such a short amount of time. Endymion on the other hand already found a spark in some one else, in the young Princess Amy. Both Amy and Endymion had a love for knowledge and for learning the unknown in life. They had such a similar passion that it only seemed natural. "  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Serenity I need to tell you something," Endymion began nervously.  
  
"I already know about Amy," Serenity said not even looking at him but keeping her gaze at the Earth.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Of course. It was so obvious to me Endymion. You didn't think you'd be able to hide that from me did you?" Serenity laughed and smiled a truly perfect smile.  
  
Endymion hugged Serenity and kissed her forehead," I'm sorry Serenity."  
  
"Hey, I got five months left. I know something is coming. I can feel it in the air. Some one is going to come and shake this palace up."  
  
Endymion laughed softly at the girl," I see. Well no one can ever drive this palace crazy like you can."  
  
Serenity playfully smacked his arm and stood up," Shut up and dance with me."  
  
Endymion mocked bowed, a mischievous grin on his face, " Yes your highness."  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
"Indeed some one was coming to the Moon. A young King and his son were coming. They came from a war-induced culture. They were extremely powerful and feared fighters. Everyone feared the 'barbaric' culture as they were often called. They lived in seclusion on their world, only leaving their planet for political and fighting reasons. No one knew much of this planet for they feared getting too close to it. The people were known to be very rude and cocky, not missing on a chance to fight someone. The King and Prince were coming to the Moon for political reasons in order to smooth a recent issue over with another planet.  
  
The King and Prince arrived suddenly right in the middle of the ball. Serenity and Endymion were dancing then, drawing a great deal of attention to the couple. That's when the group barged in on the ball. The King was tall and rough looking, drawing a few gasps and mutters among the guests. The Prince was young however, about as old as Endymion, and looked just like his father. They were a proud pair, the scowl and contempt never leaving their face.  
  
Queen Serenity rose from her throne and greeted the couple. The Princess walked over close to them and bowed with her mother. The King and Prince bowed also, but they didn't seem too pleased."  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Your Highness, "Queen Serenity began, "I wasn't expecting you so soon. I was under the impression you were arriving tomorrow."  
  
"We thought we'd hurry and get here as soon as possible so we could leave as soon as possible."  
  
"Well why don't you join us in our celebration. It is my daughter's fourteenth birthday."  
  
Princess Serenity stepped before the two and bowed before them and gave them one of her heart melting smiles.  
  
The King nudged his son, who gave him a scowl, and took the Princess's hand and kissed it softly. He looked into her cerulean eyes and smiled, lost in their deep grace. He was awestruck by her beauty. She's perfect, an angel. What am I thinking? I am the great Prince. I shouldn't be thinking these things of such a weak Princess. And yet, she's gorgeous.   
  
"Serenity, please escort the Prince around."  
  
"Yes Mother," The princess said and took his hand and led him out of the ballroom. Such a strong man he is and so handsome too. He's so strong; I can feel it in him. He's so quiet and closed off though. A truly perfect man like him shouldn't be so reserved and angry. I'll make him open up yet, and then just maybe, he'll like me too.   
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
"The Princess escorted the young Prince around the palace, trying to get to know him better, seeing as he did take her breath away."  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"And this is the garden, my favorite spot," Serenity spoke softly to him. She led him down all the trails and to a secret place she loved to go to, a waterfall where willows, roses, and lilacs grew.  
  
"The place is so girly," the Prince blurted out.  
  
Serenity laughed, her voice like a bell.  
  
"Why are you laughing at me woman?"  
  
Serenity sat down and kicked off her heels and dipped her feet in the cool water, "So why are you here?"  
  
The Prince sat down next to her, "Because I have to be."  
  
"That's not a reason."  
  
"My father dragged me here."  
  
Serenity laughed again, "Now there's a reason."  
  
The Prince smirked at her and laid back down on the grass and looked up into the heavens to see the stars and Earth. Serenity watched him as he gazed at the stars and her mind raced with more thoughts about this handsome although rude Prince that fell into her life. He really is fine.   
  
"So how long do you plan on staying here?"  
  
"I don't know. Until our business is done."  
  
"I hope it's for a long while," Serenity said which quickly caused her to blush and look away.  
  
The Prince looked at her and smirked at her charm, "Me too."  
  
Serenity turned to him and smiled and laughed. She lay down next to him, although spaced apart, and watched the stars with him.  
  
"Happy birthday."  
  
"Thank you-," Serenity started but stopped once she realized she didn't know is name.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
"The Prince and Serenity grew to be close friends. They would hang out all the time and play jokes on each other. There was a closeness there that wasn't ever found in Serenity or the Prince before. They were inseparable after a short while. Serenity loved to talk to him and walk around everywhere. There was only one time during the day when they were apart, when the Prince decided to train."  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Vegeta! Where are you? You better not be training!" Serenity yelled down the halls, making for the training room the senshi used.  
  
"Where the hell else would I be!" Vegeta shouted back.  
  
Serenity barged into the room, holding a dress that was died a ghastly shade of blue, "You ruined my dress!"  
  
"You ruined my armor!"  
  
"You broke my vase!"  
  
"You were the one who knocked it over," Vegeta scoffed.  
  
Serenity walked right up next to Vegeta and they both had a staring contest. Serenity poked Vegeta in the arm and ran off shouting back; " You're it!"  
  
"That's not fair! Get back here!" Vegeta yelled and chased after her.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
"Something was sparking between the two. Everyone saw it. The King saw it. The Queen saw it. Only Serenity and the Prince didn't seem to notice much. The two were always with each other. Serenity thought her daughter was good to be with the Prince since he was stronger and would be able to protect her better. The King saw this young Princess bring out something he hadn't seem in his son for a very long time.  
  
Serenity was falling more and more for this Prince and visa versa. By this time, the love between Endymion and Amy was known. Now they all supported the young couple and watched as the other princess was falling more and more for the prince. It was only a matter of time now they said. "  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Serenity was outside in the garden in her favorite spot during a light rainstorm. She had disappeared that day. No one was sure where she was, but they knew of her tendencies of wanting to be alone. So they let her be, except for one lovesick Prince.  
  
Vegeta went to the only place where he thought for sure she was and there he saw her, covered in a light rainfall. She's even more gorgeous. But her eyes, they are sad and hurt. I can't stand to see her face marked in sadness.   
  
"I've been looking everywhere for you, "Vegeta said softly, sitting down next to her.  
  
"It's almost time."  
  
"Time for what?"  
  
"If I don't find a husband in two months I have to marry Endymion, that was the deal. Yet, he loves Amy and if I don't find someone those two will be apart and I cant let that happen."  
  
Vegeta hugged Serenity close to him and she started to cry into his chest. She was shaking a little but Vegeta held onto her firmly. He was heartbroken. She, this perfect angel, was being forced to marry? He couldn't let his Serenity, wait, his? Did he really think of her as his own?  
  
"I won't let that happen," he whispered into her hair.  
  
Serenity pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes, a few tears still clinging to her eyelashes, "What did you say?"  
  
Vegeta couldn't help himself, he lowered his lips to hers and softly kissed her, tasting her sweet lips of honey and drew away lightly, "I said I won't let that happen to you." He brushed away the stray tears that remained.  
  
Serenity rested against his chest and sighed, breathing in his deep scent, "Teach me to fight Vegeta."  
  
"What?"  
  
She pulled away yet again and looked him into his eyes, " I said teach me to fight."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Of course."  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
"The Prince and Serenity were getting to be ever closer. Serenity wished for the Prince to teach her how to fight. And so the two spent hours training. Serenity was very strong; she was excellent in speed, intelligence, and raw power. She was more than what met the eyes. The Prince trained her in all style of combat he knew and before they knew it, Serenity was beating all the senshi without even breaking a sweat. "  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"No Sere you need to go faster!" Vegeta barked.  
  
Serenity picked up her speed as she fought against Lita as Sailor Jupiter, who was the strongest physically of the Inner Senshi. She was moving so fast Lita couldn't even land a kick or punch.  
  
"Hey Sere, you were fine before. Go back to being slow," Lita joked.  
  
Serenity laughed and slowed down a little and the two fought hand to hand, both seeming to be equal. Then Serenity winked and sped up again, going too fast for Lita to even notice anymore. Lita was hit by a ki blast and knocked down. She stood up, a little battered and said she gave up.  
  
Serenity stopped and cheered up and down, " I did it!" She then smiled and tackled Vegeta in a hug and smiled.  
  
Vegeta smiled down at her until he saw the smirk across Lita's face and let her go, " Yeah Sere you beat her, although she was no real challenge for you anyway."  
  
"Thanks Vegeta for the kind words," Lita said sarcastically, " I need to go get cleaned up. See you two later." She then walked off.  
  
Serenity sighed and fainted down. Vegeta rushed and caught her in his strong muscled arms.  
  
"Sere are you alright?" he asked with obvious worry.  
  
Serenity smiled with her eyes closed and reached up to kiss him lightly on the lips. Vegeta moaned out softly, from deep in his throat, and pressed her closer to him.  
  
Serenity pulled away a little and grinned, " That was for helping me Vegeta. Thank you so much for all you've done for me."  
  
Vegeta hugged her tightly and kissed her again," Of course my Serenity."  
  
Serenity blushed and snuggled closer.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
"The two soon started a relationship with each other and made it known that they wanted to be with each. But the Prince was getting called off to war. His home planet was being attacked more frequently by an evil and incredibly strong alien and he was needed to return and defend his home. The Princess also had her own worries. Beryl was coming closer and closer. There wasn't much time left now."  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Sere I want to give you something."  
  
"Vegeta what is it?" Serenity knew something was very wrong with him. He was even more quiet than ever before and something was weighing heavy on his shoulders.  
  
Vegeta pulled out a locket in the shape of a star," Serenity I have to leave tonight for my home. I want to stay here and protect you, but if I don't go my planet will be destroyed. I must go."  
  
Serenity smiled at him sadly with a few tears falling, " I understand. I must stay here and protect my home. Beryl is coming here soon."  
  
"Sere I want you to have this. I wanted to give this to you during the ball, but I really can't stay. I want to give this to you and ask you if you would do me the honors of being my mate?"  
  
Serenity hugged him fiercely and kissed him," Of course. I would love to."  
  
Vegeta gave her the locket and held her tightly," Sere I will always love you and protect you. No matter what happens to us. I'll always love you and find you."  
  
Serenity fought back the tears, "Always and forever my love."  
  
"Beyond forever," Vegeta said as he kissed her one last time.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
"The Prince left right after proposing to her. He left to go fight his battle while she remained to fight her own. He told her how much he loved her and no matter what came upon them they would always find each other. Their love was truly the strongest ever seen.  
  
Serenity went to the ball where she was going to tell her mother of his leaving and of her engagement. This ball was the mark of five months. Endymion pulled Serenity away for one last dance and told her Beryl already defeated the Earth and only the Moon remained. He tried to beg her to leave, but she wouldn't move. She was trained by her love to be a warrior to fight and by her mother to be a princess to protect her loved ones.  
  
Beryl came and attacked at the same time the alien attacked the Prince's home. The war raged on between the two planets. The fighters were slowing dwindling down. On the Moon, the senshi had died trying to save the Princess and Queen. Only Serenity, Endymion, and Queen Serenity remained alive. On the Prince's home, only he and his best friend were alive now. "  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Beryl! How dare you kill my love!" Endymion roared.  
  
He tried to attack her but she was far stronger than her thought. Serenity had been fighting for a long time now. She was tired but determined to keep going. She had to see Vegeta again. She had a future to fight for. She had her friends to fight for.  
  
While she was attacking a few youmas, Endymion let out a pained cry. He had been struck trying to attack Beryl. He was kneeling down on the ground, holding his side, which was dripping with blood.  
  
"Endymion!" Serenity yelled as she tried to rescue him, but Beryl took this moment to attack her instead. Endymion saw this and jumped in front of the blast. He collapsed down to the ground, bleeding from multiple wounds.  
  
"Serenity," he groaned out," I always did love you. I'm so sorry."  
  
Serenity watched him die in her arms. Outraged, she charged Beryl in all the hate and passion she felt for this woman and her fallen friends. I'm sorry Vegeta. I love you. Always and Forever.   
  
At the same time, Vegeta felt Serenity's intense pain and hatred and used that energy to reach a new level of power and attacked.  
  
"Vegeta! We can't hold out anymore. This is it," Vegeta's best friend, and also his advisor said. His spiky black hair was covered in sweat and blood, dripping down a mixture of both.  
  
"Serenity!" Vegeta powered up higher than ever and attacked with all the life he had left, his advisor attacking right behind him. Sere, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I love you. Beyond Forever.   
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
"The Senshi, Endymion, Serenity, and the Prince all died trying to fight off the evil that threatened their homes. They were all killed. The last thought on Serenity and the Prince's mind was each other and how much they loved each other. Queen Serenity saw the devastation that remained and with her final wish, sent everyone back to the future to be reborn. She prayed her daughter and her prince would find each other once again. The pain they felt was far too much for anyone to have ever felt. She wished them happiness in another time and with her final breath, said good-bye.  
  
Serenity and her Senshi were reborn into that dimension. The Senshi were given new memories of the Silver Millennium. They went on to fight and defeat many great evils, under the premise that Serenity and Endymion were in love.  
  
Finally, after defeating so many great evils, Chaos came to attack the Earth of that dimension. The Senshi had given up their lives trying to defeat them all. They never stood a chance. Only one person did. The Senshi gave their powers to Serenity, who fought as Sailor Moon. Their powers were sent into the Silver Crystal and were absorbed into it. Endymion, fighting as Tuxedo Mask, died as well giving up his Golden Crystal.  
  
The royal Lunarian blood in her mixed with the powers of the other Senshi and the Crystals calling out the blood of Cosmos inside the chosen Princess of legend. Cosmos was once more born and she defeated Chaos, breaking him up and sending him into the farthest reaches once more. History repeated itself and the universe gave up its life once more," Cosmos finished.  
  
Everyone was in open tears, except for one Prince of the Saiyajins, who had a look of hurt and pain wash over his expression. They looked at this great fighter. She was also crying, silent tears of deep pain, as she relived her life.  
  
"I am the Queen of the Stars, Sailor Cosmos, the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, Serenity, and future Neo Queen Serenity of the Earth, but first and foremost I was once Serena Tsukino of Earth."  
  
Realization washed over everyone. She had to live through all the pains and hearth-ache she described. She had to overcome so many things only to have her life ripped apart whenever a moment of peace overcame her.  
  
Cosmos held up her staff and changed her look from one to another; the beautiful Cosmos to the talented Sailor Moon to the graceful Princess Serenity to the regal Neo Queen Serenity to the final young normal Serena Tsukino.  
  
Bulma found her voice first," So who was the Prince and what happened to the man you fell in love with?" 


	9. How the Mighty Have Fallen

Hiya everyone! Wow the reviews just keep pourin in. Thanks to everyone who has written in and reviewed. The ideas may flow from the author but the will to keep goin comes from the fans. So once more thanks again! You guys are great! As always, read n review! Luv ya! p.s. that's my lullaby so don't steal it! lol  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z. sure wish I do though....  
  
Tempting the Fates By: Rini  
  
Chapter 9: Oh How the Mighty Have Fallen  
  
Cosmos stood up at her question and walked over to the large French doors that opened up into the back patio. She gazed up at her former home, the bright full moon (we'll just say it took all afternoon to tell her story) , and sighed deeply to herself. One last silent crystal heart-felt tear fell down her porcelain cheek. She closed her eyes and tried to think back on all the wonderful memories that stirred in her heart and in her very soul.  
  
"He's moved on," her voice dangerously near cracking under pain," He has a new life and a new family. He doesn't need me anymore. He has everything he could want right now. He doesn't need me to complicate matters further."  
  
Bulma looked away shaking her head and sobbed into Yamcha's shoulder. He clutched her tightly; knowing full well how it felt to be apart from the one you loved. He could only imagine how Cosmos must have felt. She was torn from her lover more than once and for over 1000 years. It amazed him just how strong this fragile looking angel was.  
  
Everyone grew ever silent. They processed all the information they had recently learned. Vegeta wasn't focused on that thought though right now. He was looking at his past lover in the moonlight. She was touching the glass with her right hand ever so softly. She was gazing up at the moon that shed its light over its loving princess. She was framed just perfect, as though the moon only shone for her. A slight breeze stirred her long ivory hair in a dance only the wind could perfect. Her eyes, her perfect lustrous eyes, glowed bright and captured the moonlight with its unshed tears. She's my angel. How did I ever manage without her?   
  
Serenity turned and gazed at him, her face taking on a stern expression. Because you chose to. He heard it echo in his mind. It reverberated off all the deep memories that framed his very heart. It pained him to hear that. It hurt far deeper than any attack ever had. It hurt not only his heart, but also his pride. How dare she think he willingly gave her up?  
  
Cosmos turned to the group and gave them all a reassuring smile and walked out on the patio. Goten looked over to Trunks and they both nodded. They jumped down off the couches their parents sat on and bounded out the French doors. They quickly walked over to Cosmos and stood not far from her. She was in the middle of the vast yard they called a backyard and was gazing longingly at the moon. Goten looked over at Trunks once more and smiled.  
  
"I miss you Mother," Cosmos choked back," I miss everyone. It doesn't seem I'll find happiness here either."  
  
Suddenly, something warm and strong wrapped around both her legs. She looked down and saw both Goten and Trunks hugging her legs. She smiled and patted their heads and bent down next to them. She grabbed them both in a tight hug and twirled them around. They smiled and clutched to her sweetly. She was smiling and laughing hard, as the other two were as well.  
  
"Don't cry anymore ok Tenshi (Angel)," Goten said in his innocent voice that struck her memory of yet another innocent person.  
  
"I won't cry anymore, as long as I have you guys to cheer me up," Cosmos winked.  
  
"Yeah we get to stay with Tenshi!" Goten cheered.  
  
Trunks tried to put on his father's trademark smirk, but Cosmos ruffled his hair and his scowl turned to a laugh. Both of them were joking around in no time. She was oddly connected to these kids, as though she had always known them. Perhaps it was the innocence only a child possessed. She felt so fiercely protective of them and vowed to never let anything ever harm them.  
  
She looked up to the moon and swore she saw the faint trace of someone and heard in the faintest of a whisper, " Don't give up yet my daughter. There is still hope to be won."  
  
Cosmos smiled at the moon and felt herself finally be overcome in the emotion of happiness and calm. She replied in an equally low whisper," Just maybe you're right."  
  
"What was that Tenshi?" Goten asked.  
  
Cosmos flashed a mischievous smile, "I said, you're it!"  
  
Cosmos tagged Goten and Trunks and jumped away. Her cape flashed and became her white wings once more and she dashed across the yard. The two boys laughed and chased after her. Cosmos was laughing so hard, just as hard as the boys were. She was flying about trying to go slow so they couldn't catch her but fast enough where it wasn't too easy.  
  
All the people inside heard the laughter and went outside to see the two little demi Saiyajins chasing the angel in white. Her laughter was a welcome relief after her long ordeal. She seemed so at peace in her own little world. She seemed so out of place with a frown and tears. Laughter and a smile were her true grace. Everyone couldn't help but grin at the little ones vain attempts to catch her.  
  
Bulma laughed out, "She sure seems happy."  
  
"She deserves it," Videl said.  
  
"I'm surprised she even survived such an ordeal, then again she is the famous Serenity's daughter," Piccolo stated.  
  
"She's far stronger than I had thought. There was even more to this story than I dared to think," Kai said.  
  
"Well she did say they wanted to cover it up," Chi Chi replied.  
  
"I sure wish we could find that prince for her," Videl sighed.  
  
"Let well enough alone," Vegeta barked from the side. His eyes were glued to his angel and he didn't want some annoying people intruding on her. He wanted to do things his way and at the pace they both deserved.  
  
"Can't you let even her be happy for once?" Bulma growled angrily.  
  
"You act like you know it all. She has already told you she knows where the prince is and she would very well know where to find him. Why don't you think she's done anything yet? Let sleeping dogs lie woman. Let things go on their own."  
  
Bulma was taken back, quickly shut up. She blushed and looked away; she wasn't used to being told off like that. Leave it to Vegeta to be the one to do it.  
  
Vegeta felt the stares of the others on him and growled and took off to the air where he sat down on the roof. He watched his angel closely, he felt her laugh roll through him, and he felt her euphoria wash over his weariness. He looked at her with eyes filled of passion and longing. He wanted to feel his skin on hers. He wanted to taste her lips on his. Most of all, he wanted to hear that she loved him. It had been so long since he had held her next to himself. He wanted her in his arms again; he craved her.  
  
Cosmos was laughing with the boys and looked up at the sky quickly and saw that it must have been getting late by the height the moon was at. She slowed down and pretended to get caught. Both of the boys tackling her and hugging her. They were all laughing so hard now it seemed impossible they would ever stop.  
  
Cosmos flew down and landed gently on a rock in the middle of the yard. She held the boys on her lap and kissed their foreheads," I think it's getting late for you boys to be up."  
  
"Awe! We don't want to go to bed yet," Trunks whined.  
  
"Yeah Tenshi. We wanna stay with you," Goten said hugging her tightly.  
  
"How about if you go to bed now I'll sing a lullaby for you."  
  
"You'd do that for us?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Cosmos rested them in her arms against her chest and held them so the moon framed them all on the rock. She looked up quickly at the moon and smiled, remembering the old lullaby her mother used to sing to her.  
  
"Softly you rest  
Your heart be the guide  
Let it lead you to  
The land of dreams  
  
All you wish  
Your heart desire's  
Given to you  
In the land of dreams  
  
I'll wait for you there  
With open arms  
To guide you to  
The glow of the moon  
  
Here to the safety of my arms  
In the land of dreams..."  
  
Her voice floated with a power of its own. The sound was like rain on a pond, it echoed throughout everything around it. Everything seemed to glow and everyone felt a peace well up in them, a peace that had never been experienced before. Everyone felt themselves lost in the power of her voice. Everything came alive. It all seemed to glow.  
  
Vegeta watched her from the roof. She was more like her mother than he thought, but they were different in just as many ways. He knew the lullaby very well. He had overheard it on the moon numerous times. Serenity had also sung it for him before. He had the privilege, no, honor of being able to hear it sung to him. He growled very low in his throat, finding himself wanting her more and feeling jealously for the two boys in her lap.  
  
Cosmos picked them up slowly and walked gingerly to Bulma and Chi Chi, "You might wanna put these two to bed."  
  
Chi Chi was flabbergasted," How did you do it?"  
  
Cosmos winked, "Family secret."  
  
The two women went in the house to lay the children to sleep. The men quickly went in and only a few stayed out on the patio to enjoy the crisp night air. Cosmos had felt the heated gaze on her from Vegeta and she knew he was waiting for her to be alone to approach her. Might as well get this done with.   
  
"I think I'm gonna go for a little walk," Cosmos said.  
  
Gohan looked up from the conversation, "Want me to come with you?"  
  
Cosmos shook her head," I'll be fine. I'll be gone for a little while so no need to worry."  
  
Cosmos spread her wings out and glided to the roof and blew a kiss to Vegeta and took off. Vegeta got up and sped after her. Cosmos felt the thrill of the chase overcome her senses and went down to weave through the trees. She knew he was close on her heels, but she loved the thrill. It intoxicated her and made her feel even more of her past. It reminded her of all the times on the moon with Vegeta and it made her wish for more.  
  
Cosmos disappeared in a flash of silver light and reappeared next to a lovely pond with lush plants. Vegeta followed her trail and caught up right to her. He saw her basked in the reflected moonlight of the water. She looked even more like a dream than ever.  
  
He came behind her and wrapped his strong, yet incredibly gentle, arms around her petite waist. He rested his head against her hair and breathed in her deep scent he had only experienced in his deepest dreams. He kissed her head and she leaned back into him. They remained still for what seemed an eternity.  
  
"Why didn't you tell them about us?" Vegeta whispered into her hair.  
  
"Because they didn't need to know."  
  
"You said you didn't want anymore lies."  
  
"Who said I ever lied?"  
  
"You didn't tell the whole truth."  
  
"Neither did you in all this time."  
  
Vegeta was momentarily silenced. He wasn't quite used to being told off by Serenity yet. He wasn't used to the fact that only she ever got around him like that.  
  
"I'm so glad I found you," he said huskily.  
  
Cosmos drew stiff and pulled away and looked him deep in his eyes, " No you didn't find me. You found the Z Senshi. You found Bulma. You found a new life. I searched for you. I went through everything I could to find you. I waited for years to find you. I found you here in your new life. You didn't do anything. You stayed her and left me a memory."  
  
Vegeta was hurt deeply. He felt the sting deep in his heart, in his soul. How could she ever think that? How could he ever let his Serenity be a mere memory? How could she even doubt that? Then he looked away. She had every right to be upset. He did try to find her, he did, but he didn't have the powers she held as Cosmos. He tried all he could think, but she wasn't in this dimension. He found that out now.  
  
He tried to reach out for her but she pulled back, "I tried I swear to you I did."  
  
"Yeah I'm so sure. Looks like Bulma and Trunks was really a way to keep trying."  
  
"Don't even think that!"  
  
"It doesn't even matter now. I guess you've moved on and now I must also."  
  
Vegeta watched as she turned away. He was angry at the whole situation, but she was right in the end. She always was. He grabbed her tightly from behind and this time she didn't let go. He felt the wet tears hit his arm. He felt himself near breaking apart that he was hurting her so much.  
  
"I didn't tell them so the only thing that mattered to you was safe. Your pride. I let you walk away with your pride."  
  
Vegeta grumbled deep in his throat. She was right. Yet again.  
  
He turned her around to him and kissed her ever so lightly on the lips, an action that would have startled the others to see, but not her. She knew Vegeta even better than he did, and he her. They had a bond that was everlasting. It couldn't be broken quite so easily. And that was what kept him believing that his love for her would conquer all.  
  
"Please Vegeta," she begged him," Let me at least walk away with my dignity."  
  
He reluctantly let her go. She looked into his eyes for a moment and moved to kiss him. Right before her lips touched his, she disappeared in a glow of silver. Her lips merely a soft breathe on his. He opened his eyes and sighed at her loss of warmth of her in his arms. He felt utterly defeated. He may have lost this battle, but not the war. He was determined to get her back in his arms again, and this time, for the rest of forever.  
  
"Beyond Forever," Vegeta whispered to the wind, knowing it would carry its vow to her ears.  
  
Cosmos looked on from away in the sky. She sighed, hearing his vow that seemed older than time.  
  
"Oh how the mighty have fallen," she whispered as she teleported back to CC. 


	10. Gifts From Cosmos

Here is chapter 10. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing once more. I appreciate it greatly. I also saw I had a mistake in writing. Piccolo blew up the moon but for our sake he never did so it's all back n pretty lol. Sorry! ^^'. So anyway thanks and here it is.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.  
  
Tempting the Fates By: Rini  
  
Chapter 10: Gifts from Cosmos  
  
It was a long exhausting day and all Cosmos wanted was sleep. She flew back to CC. It was already very late in the night and she saw everyone had retired to their rooms. Sliding the glass door from earlier, she walked cautiously inside the vast living room finding Gohan, Piccolo, and Kai asleep on the couches. Closing her eyes she felt out the others powers and found them grouped together as well; Goku with Chi Chi, Bulma with Yamcha, 18 with Krillon, Goten, Trunks, and Maron in a room for the kids, and Videl in her own room.  
  
Walking over towards the stairs a note attached to the glass coffee table caught her eye. She picked it up and looked it over, finding it written by Bulma:  
  
Cosmos,  
  
I know you'll need a room so I am offering the guestroom for your use as long as you'd like. It's the least I can do after all you've done for us. It's down this hall, take a left, then a right, and it's the third door on the right. Your own bathroom is the room right next door. I hope you'll find it comfortable. We shall see you in the morning.  
  
Bulma  
  
Cosmos smiled at the kindness this group was showing her. She was nothing more of a stranger a few hours ago in a strange dimension and now she felt as though she had been accepted into a family again.  
  
A family.  
  
Cosmos pondered this thought over and over on her way to her bedroom. She felt the memories wash over her weary soul. The sleepovers. The movies. The arcade. All of these thoughts brought to her the sad realization that they were gone. It hurt her deeply that she had failed them, but now she had a chance to fix all that. She vowed she'd do everything to help this new family, her family.  
  
Cosmos found the room easily and poked her head in, seeing it was indeed vacant. The room was decorated with white furniture with gold accents. It was a charming room. It reminded her of her old room in some aspects, but this room was very much bigger. Cosmos kicked off her heels and plopped down on the bed, falling into a dream filled sleep.  
  
While she slept, her transformation faded away into oblivion. Now she was the normal 18 year old (for the sake of the story we're makin her 18 so she' at least legal) girl she had been before. Her hair became long and golden spun like the rays of the sun but with distinct silver in it, as though woven with moonlight. Her eyes, though now closed, were the cerulean she was known for. Her outfit faded to a simple white strap dress she intended to wear to a party with her friends. Her shoes disappeared and became her white sandals of before. She was now Serena Tsukino. Just your average girl.  
  
~ Meanwhile ~  
  
Vegeta stayed in the small grove where he and Cosmos had had their little interlude. He was resting against a tree fingering a small white feather. It smelled of her and it was as soft as her skin. She had slipped through his grasp once more, but this time at least he knew where he could find her. She wasn't getting away so easy this time.  
  
After a few hours had passed, Vegeta decided it was best to head back to CC to settle in for the night. He was a strong warrior, but even the mighty prince needed sleep after this wearisome day. He flew back in through his window on the side of the house. Before he came to his window, however, he passed a certain window of a certain guestroom.  
  
He doubled back and his breath caught in his throat. Cosmos was lying sleeping on her bed, only she wasn't Cosmos anymore. She was her normal self now. She wore a simple dress and her golden hair fell off the sides of the bed. He crept into the room soundlessly and brushed her hair out of her face. He caught the faint trace of a smile when he brushed his fingers against her skin.  
  
He was speechless. He walked over to the window and closed it and locked it, not wanting to take a chance. He pulled the light satin sheets over her cool body and gave her a small peck on the cheek.  
  
"I'll come for you soon my Serenity," he huskily whispered in her ear.  
  
"You selfish prince. Don't keep me waiting," she mumbled back.  
  
He looked shocked she had responded and for a moment was afraid she had been awake.  
  
"I want my gift now you jerk, don't keep me waiting," she mumbled while turning on her side.  
  
Vegeta laughed softly at the memory of her birthday gift. He walked over to the door of her bedroom and stepped out of the room, closing it softly behind him. He strode across the hall to his own room and pushed the door open. His room was darker now than he thought it had ever been. He missed her light. He crawled into his bed and closed his eyes, dreaming of the old days with his princess.  
  
~ The Next Day ~  
  
Serena awoke groggily from the soft bed she had fallen asleep in and stretched her muscles. She turned to the side and saw it was 11: 30 in the morning. She groaned and got out of the bed and made for the bathroom where she took a long steamy shower. She got out and brushed her teeth. With a little help from her powers, she dried her hair and straightened it out. She came back into the room with a towel on still and saw she needed an outfit. She used more of her powers and was soon dressed in a white off the shoulder sweater and dark low-rise jeans with a pair of small-heeled white sandals.  
  
She exited the room and walked down the halls, retracing her steps, and walked into the kitchen and living room where everyone was sitting around eating breakfast. She only got as far as partway across the living room when she was spotted by Goten.  
  
"Who's that girl Trunks?" Goten asked Trunks from across the table, which made everyone stare at her.  
  
Serena felt her cheeks flush and she looked away for a moment, a nervous habit she used to do. Vegeta looked over the table at her and dropped his fork on the plate. This action caused Goku to notice the strange reaction from him. He knew he'd need to ask about that later on.  
  
Serena looked up to see Vegeta drop his fork, and his jaw. She got more bold and stepped forward and made her staff appear and twirl it around in a show of sparkles and glitter before stopping in her Cosmos' pose," Don't tell me you already forgot your Tenshi Goten?"  
  
Goten and everyone else was shocked how different she looked, but yet distinctly the same. She still had the long hair, only it was done in balls instead of hearts and it was silvery-blonde, and her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue ever witnessed. She still had the same sweetness around her as before and her thousand-dollar smile.  
  
She strolled over to the table and sat across from Vegeta, who was still speechless, and was in-between Gohan and Videl. She was served food, which she ate slowly and politely, as she was taught to do as a princess. She looked up and down the table and saw just how everyone was getting along. Gohan and Videl were talking to her about the Earth in this dimension and how things were around here. Piccolo and Kai were discussing matters between themselves that no one else seemed to understand. Bulma was chatting with Yamcha and Chi Chi. 18 and Krillon were feeding Maron. Trunks and Goten were wolfing down their food about as quickly as their fathers were.  
  
At first she had been disgusted by their eating habits but soon realized she used to pig out just as badly and as quickly as they did. She flushed with the memory and giggled to herself. She was going to show them just how much she could eat.  
  
"Bulma may I have some more?" Serena asked politely.  
  
"Of course dear," Bulma replied filling up her plate.  
  
Serena caught Vegeta's eye and gave him a grin, the same grin she used whenever she wanted to challenge him. Serena raised her fork towards Vegeta and he raised his, clicking them together. Then they dug into food faster than ever before. Everyone was surprised by Serena's action, but then were astounded when she continued to eat as fast as he was.  
  
"Look at her go!" Yamcha shouted.  
  
"I never knew she had it in her," Gohan laughed.  
  
"Let's pray she isn't Saiyajin too!" Bulma joked.  
  
Soon everyone pushed away their food in order to watch the battle of hunger going on between their favorite royalty. Bets were placed that Vegeta would win, but a clever Videl, having never seen either Vegeta or Serena eat before, placed her bet on Serena. Ten minutes and 41 plates of food later, Serena beat Vegeta, 21 to 20. Videl jumped up cheering along with Serena and they high-fived. Everyone's jaw dropped and Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"Oh yeah! Ha! I beat you once more!" Serena cheered.  
  
"Once more?" Piccolo asked raising a brow.  
  
"I just mean I beat him at one more thing," Serena began nervously, "I mean I definitely beat him in looks."  
  
Everyone burst out laughing at the young girl who winked at him.  
  
"He's still a cutie though," Serena giggled while pinching his cheek.  
  
Vegeta smiled," I guess I don't mind losing to you for being cute. I'm still better looking than Kakarrot."  
  
Another surprise after another seemed to keep going. Vegeta laughing? Admitting defeat? To a woman? This was just a lot to take. Everyone was equally shocked and laughing. This girl was certainly something special after all.  
  
After the excitement died down, everyone went outside to sit and relax. They sat around a glass patio table with drinks in hand. Vegeta sat next to Serena this time, wanting to be near her as much as possible. This went unnoticed to everyone else.  
  
"So this is your normal form isn't it Cosmos?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yes. This is my normal everyday self, Serena Tsukino."  
  
"That's a cute name Serena," Videl smiled.  
  
Serena smiled back.  
  
"So how long do you plan to stay?" questioned Chi Chi.  
  
"She's staying for as long as she wants. There's always a place here for her," Bulma answered.  
  
"Well I did send my scouts here to be reborn. They don't have their powers or their memories. I saved them all. I sent them here to live a normal life they were robbed of. I wanted to check on them to make sure they were all right. Afterwards, I don't really have anywhere else to go. My dimension is gone. So if you all don't mind I'd like to stay here for now. I still have business to attend to."  
  
"Business?"  
  
"Yes. As consequence of my actions of killing Evil Buu myself, the fighters here haven't gotten what they were supposed to have. That is why I want to even out the balance and give what they would have rightfully gotten."  
  
"You're giving them gifts?" Kai asked confused.  
  
Serena stood up," Don't think of it as gifts exactly, think of it as giving them what they would have rightfully earned. Now Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Gohan, Trunks, and Bulma come with me over into the open."  
  
Serena strode over to the center of the yard. She pulled out her staff once more and the top part glowed brightly. Large white feather wings enveloped her body and gave off a wave of feathers and light. Her wings opened up and Serena once more became Cosmos, her wings folded together and becoming her flowing cape.  
  
"Trunks and Goten step forward."  
  
They both took a few cautious steps forward; glancing back to make sure it was safe to. Their mother's gave them reassuring smiles.  
  
"You boys were to know the art of the Fusion Dance in order to transform into a strong warrior, combining both of your strengths. This knowledge I will plant in your thoughts so you shall never forget it and make it seem as though you have known it all along."  
  
Cosmos raised her staff and two beams of gold light shot out to the boy's forehead, a glowing crescent moon now present there. After a few seconds, the light stopped. The boys looked to each other and tackled Cosmos in a hug before running off.  
  
"Those boys are up to no good," Bulma grumbled.  
  
"Don't worry. I made sure they weren't allowed to use the dance until tomorrow. I made sure you had the chance to talk about it yet," Cosmos said.  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma both breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku please step forward."  
  
The three men both stepped in front of Cosmos, eager to know what they would get in return.  
  
"Goku, you were to be given the chance of life. The Elder Kai would have given it to you, but I gave it to you instead. In Saiyajin tradition, the more times they are close to death the stronger their powers become. The same can be said for you Vegeta. You would have been killed in an attempt to sacrifice yourself for others. This death would have made you stronger once you would have been ordered to return to earth to fight Kid Buu. The Elder Kai would have unlocked, Gohan, your sleeping powers hidden deep within you. Since none of that happened however, I will give you the power now. Stand still and concentrate."  
  
Cosmos glowed brightly and her silver glow wrapped around the three men. Their body pulsed in light and they were lifted off the ground softly. Then a burst of blinding light, like an explosion, erupted and covered the area. When the light finally dispersed Cosmos and the three men were floating in the air, their eyes glowing silver and lightning crackling around their bodies.  
  
"I give you these gifts," Cosmos voice seemed to echo and be filled with an unknown depth," I give you strength, knowledge, speed, reflection, power, light, and, most importantly, hope."  
  
The symbols of Jupiter, Mercury, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Moon, and the Star of Cosmos flashed on their foreheads. Their energies crackled around them, sending a wave of power that washed over the surrounding areas. Their power reached heights never seen before, increasing more than a hundred times.  
  
Everyone was dumbfounded below. Everyone was in awe, shocked at how much power one could possibly obtain,  
  
"It's amazing!" Piccolo muttered.  
  
"How can they get so strong?" Yamcha yelled.  
  
"It's Cosmos. She's unlocking the power they held within themselves. It's truly remarkable just how strong Saiyajins are," Kai replied over the roar above.  
  
The group above finally stopped releasing all their powers out and floated back down to the ground. Gohan and Goku both collapsed down on the ground laughing. Vegeta raised his hands up in fists, as though in awe of himself.  
  
Cosmos shook her head a little and brushed her hair back," Now you are imbedded with the powers of the planets. I have not only increased your strength exponentially, but I also gave them a real boost in other areas because I infused it with some of the powers of the Senshi."  
  
"Thanks so much Serena!" Gohan said while crushing her in a hug.  
  
"Gohan," Cosmos gagged," New strength. Choking me."  
  
Gohan let her go and gave the patented Goku laugh, a big grin with his hand behind his head. He gave her a softer hug and thanked her some more. Goku also gave her a hug and a pat on the head.  
  
"I have one more gift you both, Goku and Vegeta," Cosmos said while an orb of light flashed in her hands, producing two blue velvet boxes, no bigger than the palm of her hand. She opened them up revealing golden orb earrings with small red stars inside them, resembling those the Kai wore only without the stars.  
  
"These are special earrings worn by the great Kais. These earrings, when worn on the right ear of one person and the left ear of another, cause them to fuse together in a new and powerful creature. This resembles the effects of the Fusion Dance, only this fusion is supposed to be permanent and much more complete. These earrings are unique though. The fusion is not permanent and can be dissolved by uttering Melos, the Lunarian word for disperse. I grant these to you in good faith you'll know how to use them."  
  
Both fighters took the boxes and thanked her once more.  
  
"To you Bulma I have a very special gift I know you'll love," Cosmos said turning to her. In her hands, another orb glowed and a small device appeared in her palm," This is a new radar you can use to find the dragonballs. This device not only tells you exactly where they are but can also draw them towards you as well. This radar is called DRX, or Dragon Radar X. I know you'll use it wisely."  
  
Bulma took it and immediately sat down to work with it. She was pressing the buttons and knobs on it and was looking very excited indeed. She turned around and gave her a big hug, thanked her, and once more immersed herself in the radar. She was enthralled in the inner workings of it she hardly noticed anything else.  
  
Cosmos smiled as she watched the group, save for Vegeta and herself, get engrossed in the gifts she had given them. She watched as they all talked happily among themselves, joking and laughing. She was happy she had given them a piece of herself in those gifts. She surprised even herself with some of her ideas.  
  
She looked at her wrist and saw the pink band around her tiny arm.  
  
"Come on Buu it's time to come out and meet everyone."  
  
The band around her arm came undone and fell to the ground, growing more and more by the second, before becoming once more the sweet lovable Buu. Buu turned to Cosmos and gave her a smile and started to dance around. Goku and everyone else noticed Buu and quickly jumped into a stance, Goku, Gohan, Kai, Goten, and Trunks in a fighter stand while Piccolo, Yamcha, and Krillon watched the girls.  
  
"What's he doing alive?" Gohan growled.  
  
"Look closely Gohan. This Buu is pure hearted and good. The evil inside him was destroyed. This is the Good Buu that remains. He is uneducated in the ways of the world and that is why he needs someone to take care of him and show him right from wrong."  
  
"I still don't trust him," Kai said.  
  
"Look inside for yourselves then."  
  
Everyone focused on Buu and searched him for any signs of evil, but nothing was turning up. He was indeed good now, though he still had a bad reputation to disprove before he could be fully trusted.  
  
"Buu needs the help of one person to set him right in the path of love. It is the one person who would have guided and befriended him when none else would. One friend who is Buu's true friend. Buu needs the help from Hercule."  
  
Everyone stood shocked. She couldn't be serious could she?  
  
"Surely you're joking," Kai asked.  
  
"I never joke," Cosmos responded forcefully.  
  
"I can't believe Hercule would be the one to change Buu," Bulma replied.  
  
"I guess my father has more tricks up his sleeve than I thought," Videl stated.  
  
"Please be nice to Buu, for my sake," Cosmos pleaded.  
  
Goten and Trunks walked up to Buu and looked at him.  
  
"Know how to play tag?" Goten asked.  
  
"Buu know tag."  
  
"Great then you're it!" Trunks yelled.  
  
Soon everyone was laughing watching the three play a game of tag. Buu laughed with the children, showing he really was sweet at heart. He was a naïve creature who did as he was told, never getting the option to choose for himself. Now he had the chance, and they wanted to give him that. If Serena saw the good in him, then they all would too.  
  
Cosmos let her transformation fade out and she was Serena once more. She felt a little dizzy and lightheaded. She started to falter and teeter a little. She was feeling faint and felt her eyelids grow heavy as she fell towards the ground, but strong arms grabbed her before she could feel the earth below.  
  
Vegeta escorted her over to a white swing on the side of the yard. She sat down and patted the spot next to her. Vegeta took the seat, only a few more inches away so as not to draw suspicion.  
  
"Thank you for catching me," Serena spoke up, still watching the group.  
  
"I'd always catch you," Vegeta replied, his eyes glued on the group also.  
  
"They seem so happy now. I'm glad I got the chance to make them smile."  
  
"You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard. You can't strain yourself so hard especially after you only became Cosmos not long ago."  
  
"I've always been Cosmos and she's always been me. We go hand in hand."  
  
"Well you've always been my Serenity," he spoke softly, inching a little closer.  
  
Serena sighed softly and laid her head on his shoulder. Vegeta wrapped an arm lazily across her shoulder and drew her tightly against him. They both sat in easy bliss just watching the group as though they had been outsiders all along. Outsiders. They were each other's outsiders in a world they didn't let anyone else into, their hearts.  
  
"You know it's always nice to know," Serena whispered against his neck.  
  
"Know what?" Vegeta asked while shifting Serena in his arms so he could see her face.  
  
"That there's always someone there to catch you when you fall."  
  
Vegeta brushed his lips against her own. He then pressed his forehead against hers and gave her a smile.  
  
"Sometimes we all need an angel to lift us up," Vegeta whispered into her hair and kissed her once more. 


	11. Jealously, Who Needs It?

I'd like to say I'm so so so sorry. If it wasn't some family problem (don't ask) then it was friends and if it wasn't that then it was school. To make matters worse, our internet company has cut off our internet for some stupid contract reason. So I haven't had the Internet for over a few weeks. So if updates don't come fast its because ATT and my parents suck. I'll just let that rest there.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.  
  
Tempting the Fates By: Rini  
  
Chapter 11: Jealousy....Who Needs It?  
  
Bulma sat content in her husband's arms. She sat there and talked amongst the group. She smiled to herself. But her smile soon faded away into a deep scowl. She moved her eyes from watching Chi Chi talk to her husband and son and his girlfriend, to the couple hidden away in the background.  
  
Bulma watched as Serena was shifted in Vegeta's arms so he could kiss her lips gently. The smile on Serena's face was so blinding and pure- hearted, it sickened Bulma. She could feel her nerves set fire and her heartbeat quicken. She felt her blood boil and her eyes pierced into the young blonde's head.  
  
Bulma quickly threw off Yamcha's arm and grabbed her glass and went into the house. She slammed the door quickly behind her and rushed into the kitchen. She poured some water into her glass and drank it down swiftly, but she could still see them outside her kitchen window.  
  
Everyone around was used to Bulma's out bursts of rage and thought nothing of it and went back to conversing. Chi Chi, however, knew better. Chi Chi knew that that wasn't ordinary rage. She saw the look on Bulma's face. It was crystal clear what it was.  
  
Jealously.  
  
Chi Chi got up and excused herself. She walked into the kitchen to see Bulma staring at a picture that was on the fridge, a sad smile and a few half tears clinging to her eyelashes. Chi Chi looked over at the photo and saw what it was. It was the family photo Bulma had taken a few years back, when she and Vegeta were still married.  
  
Bulma pressed her fingers against the cool plastic of the photo and outlined the faces of each person. Her hair had been longer and teased into an array of curls and braids, looking ever stylish. Trunks was young and had on a collar shirt and dress slacks. His hair wasn't as long yet, but still soft and deep silvery- violet. Vegeta was wearing a collar shirt and slacks as well. It was a long debate on what he was to wear. Of course, Vegeta didn't want to be in it at all, but if he was forced to be then he wanted to wear his Saiyajin armor. In the end, Bulma threatened him by not fixing the gravity machine if he didn't dress 'appropriately'. So he settled, but his ever-present scowl was there. Trunks, trying to be just like his father, had a similar but much sweeter scowl on his face as well. He was certainly his father's son.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but laugh at the memories the photo brought on. She felt warm tears fall down her face and laughed them away. She brushed her eyes and turned away from the photo and tried to smile at Chi Chi, but even her smile seemed pained.  
  
"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Chi Chi asked while walking over to her friend and sitting down on a stool on the island in the center of her kitchen.  
  
"Oh it's nothing," Bulma said as she sat down, her gaze looking out the window.  
  
Chi Chi looked out and saw Vegeta and Serena in the back on the swing, far away from the crowd and on their own, in each other's arms.  
  
"Bulma," Chi Chi said in a half sigh.  
  
"I know."  
  
"But Bulma, you're married and happy."  
  
"I know, but how did she just come in and steal him away in such a short time. Vegeta never showed any one affection, let alone me."  
  
"Bulma, she didn't steal him away. You two have been over for a very long time. You're the one who always said it."  
  
"I know, but I always thought that cocky prince would never get anyone."  
  
"Be happy for him. He has had a rough life you know. Be glad he didn't blow up the planet when you two broke up and you married Yamcha."  
  
Bulma grinned and laughed, "I see what you mean. I still wonder though."  
  
"If you two were together?"  
  
"Sometimes, but then I think of everything. He always seemed unhappy and impatient, like he was constantly waiting for someone to appear."  
  
"You know how Vegeta is. Who knows why he does half the things he does."  
  
"I know what you mean. He never even seemed to care about me like that, he would never tell me anything about his past. It was like some close guarded secret or something."  
  
"Vegeta a warrior, and he would never give in to a weak woman," Chi Chi imitated Vegeta's voice.  
  
Both women broke up laughing.  
  
"Why don't we clear the air then? Make peace with Serena," Chi Chi suggested.  
  
Bulma stood up, "Sounds like a plan." After all, why should I be jealous of a child no less.   
  
Both girls exited the house and walked back on the patio. Bulma sat back down in her chair next to Yamcha and Chi Chi sat down next to Goku and Gohan. Bulma cast Serena one last glare. If she can handle him, then let her have him.   
  
~ Meanwhile ~  
  
Serena could feel the daggers Bulma was glaring into her. Her body shifted on the swing uncomfortably and she felt herself grow more and more uneasy. She started to slowly pry herself from Vegeta's arms, but he quickly held onto her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Vegeta gruffly asked.  
  
Serena fidgeted, "Oh it's nothing."  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
Serena looked away.  
  
Vegeta grabbed her chin and pulled her head to face him.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Jealously and hate are thick in the air, and it's directed to me."  
  
Vegeta turned out to look at the group and watched them all, then he saw Bulma get up and storm into the house.  
  
"She hates me," Serena sighed.  
  
Vegeta grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap and stroked through her hair, "Who the hell cares?"  
  
Serena chuckled to herself and allowed herself to rest against him.  
  
"She has no reason to hate you, and if she does, if blow her up."  
  
Serena got up and smacked his arm playfully; "You'd have to beat me first."  
  
Vegeta grinned, "Is that a challenge?"  
  
Serena curled up in his lap, "Only if you think you can survive?"  
  
Vegeta wrapped his strong arms around her and growled against her neck, "I'll have to take you up on that one day."  
  
"Don't keep me waiting too long then."  
  
"I won't believe me."  
  
Serena slowly got out of his arms and got to her feet, " Well I say we go back to our friends before we get completely forgotten."  
  
Vegeta groaned and got up and walked with Serena back to the patio where the others were sitting. Serena smiled at the group and noticed Trunks and Goten were having fun still with Buu. She waved to the boys and they happily waved back before continuing their game. Vegeta scoffed it off.  
  
Serena walked up to the others and stood behind Kai and Piccolo. She was listening to everyone talk and was delighted that for once she had the peace she was always fighting for.  
  
Kai turned around, "So Serena, what other plans do you have here in this dimension?"  
  
Everyone turned their attention to Serena.  
  
"Well," Serena began and she took a seat on the ledge of the patio wall," I sent my scouts here to live peaceful lives. I want to check on them and make sure they are ok and stick around for a while just to be safe so as nothing will happen. I guess as long as the scouts are safe and sound I don't have much else to do."  
  
"What of your old dimension?" Gohan asked.  
  
"As I said, it's gone and I won't be able to bring it back. It gave its life to help me defeat Chaos and I will honor its wishes."  
  
"Then what about Chaos?" Piccolo spoke up.  
  
Serena's eyes darkened as she looked away, her voice becoming deeper and tense," Chaos will never truly be defeated. It will always exist and try to come for me. He is a moth attracted to a flame. Eventually, he will come back together and our fight will start once more, our never-ending fate. That is why I can't stay here too long. I can't risk putting all of you in danger."  
  
Suddenly, a pair of warm arms wrapped around Serena's waist. Serena looked over and saw Goten and Trunks hugging her tightly.  
  
"You can't leave us Tenshi," Goten cried out.  
  
"We need you here," Trunks replied.  
  
Serena smiled warmly to the two boys and picked them both up and lifted them onto her lap, "Then for you two, I'll stay as long as I can."  
  
"Promise?" both boys asked.  
  
"I promise."  
  
The two hugged Serena once more and got down from her lap and went to their mothers. Serena smiled at the image of the two. It reminded her of a certain little girl that she now missed terribly. A tear slipped down her eyes, but she wiped it away before anyone could tell.  
  
Vegeta, however, saw it.  
  
He walked closer to her and leaned against the patio railing, " Don't you ever stop crying?"  
  
Serena scowled at him; "Don't you ever stop being a jerk?"  
  
Serena, mad that Vegeta would say that to her, got up and went to walk into the house when Bulma stopped her.  
  
"Serena," Bulma began," how about you and us girls go for a little shopping trip and pick up some clothes for you. We can get some things to decorate the room and you can have your own belongings."  
  
Serena stared at her questioningly, but it soon broke out into a broad smile, "I'd love that. Thank you Bulma."  
  
"No problem," Bulma said happily.  
  
Suddenly, Bulma no longer felt anything bad towards the young girl. It was as though it all just washed away. She realized how childish she was acting and how pointless it was to argue over Vegeta. Chi Chi was right; she was happy and married now. If Serena can lighten up Vegeta, than let her.  
  
A phone suddenly went off in the house.  
  
"I better get that," Bulma said as she got up and walked into the house.  
  
"Well Goku," Chi Chi began," I think we better be heading back to the house so I can get some work done."  
  
"Yeah and Videl and I should take Buu back to her house to meet up with Hercule," Gohan added.  
  
"Dende is probably waiting for me to come back," Piccolo spoke.  
  
"I should be returning to my planet soon as well. Many things need to be discussed and corrected," Kai said.  
  
"Well I guess we should leave too," Krillin spoke as he picked up Marron.  
  
"Tell Bulma thanks and we said bye!" Goku said as all the others flew up and blasted off in the direction of their homes.  
  
Serena waved and watched as they left. She went over to the table and helped Trunks pick up the glasses and clean off the tables. Vegeta stayed off to the side, but he never took his eyes off of her.  
  
"Trunks sweetie, here are the glasses, can you get me a wash cloth so I can wipe down these tables?"  
  
"Sure Serena!" Trunks replied happily as he went off into the house.  
  
"So you are just not going to say anything huh?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I have nothing to say."  
  
"You always have something to say."  
  
"And you always have something rude to say back."  
  
Vegeta growled and looked away.  
  
From inside the house, Bulma's yells could be heard. She stormed outside and looked around, "Where is everyone?"  
  
"They had to get going but they wanted me to say thank you and goodbye."  
  
"Thanks Serena. Unfortunately, I have to go. Something came up at one of the labs today so I can't take you shopping. I'm sorry."  
  
Serena looked a little disappointed, "That's alright. Just another day."  
  
Bulma felt bad. Then she came up with a new idea.  
  
"Vegeta, you aren't doing anything today so why don't you take her out?"  
  
Vegeta looked startled, "I am not taking some woman shopping!"  
  
Serena glared at him.  
  
"Come on Vegeta. Have some fun and be nice," Bulma said as she tossed him her wallet filled with credit cards and cash.  
  
Vegeta caught it and muttered, "Stupid woman." 


	12. Conflicts and Sunsets

Hey everyone! Here is chapter 12! Still don't have my Internet back on so bear with me. Ne way, I'll try to update as much as I can but I still have no Internet n it's been a few weeks already. Thanks! Luv ya!  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.  
  
Tempting the Fates By: Rini  
  
Chapter 12: Conflicts and Sunsets  
  
Vegeta grabbed Serena's hand and lifted her up, princess-style, and blasted off into the air. Serena grabbed tightly onto him and calmed herself.  
  
"I can fly you know," Serena shouted over the roar of the wind.  
  
"I know," Vegeta gruffly said back.  
  
Serena shook her head slightly and then rested it in the crook of his neck.  
  
A few minutes later, Vegeta landed on the ground just outside of the city. Serena let go of him and looked out into the view. The city was gorgeous. It was so different from what she was used to, but it seemed the same also. It had the same bustling streets, the shops crowded with people, the roads lined with cars, and the laughter of children. It was music to her ears.  
  
Vegeta saw the look on her face. She seemed like she was drowning in the voices and sounds of the city. She was like a starved man seeing food after not having it for years. The littlest things always held her greatest appreciation. It never ceased to amaze him.  
  
"I haven't seen this in so long," Serena muttered.  
  
"And just how long is 'so long'?"  
  
Serena turned her head to the side and looked at him through the corner of her eye, "Longer than you know."  
  
"Maybe I do," Vegeta mumbled to himself.  
  
He started walking towards the city and Serena snapped out of her trance and followed after him. They walked for a few minutes in silence and Serena was beginning to get uncomfortable. Vegeta still wasn't talking and she was still slightly pissed at him for his earlier comment. I should just swallow my pride and say something. I mean he sure as hell isn't.   
  
"So," Serena began," Bulma doesn't mind us using her money?"  
  
"That woman has more money than she can ever use."  
  
"Oh. I didn't know she was that rich."  
  
"That woman looks for reasons to spend her money, be it ridiculous shopping trips or expensive parties."  
  
"You know it's rude to keep calling her that. After all, you were once married and have a son together, " Serena said solemnly, walking farther ahead of him. And even loved her.   
  
Vegeta was dumbfounded. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her. Another shot to his pride and his heart. He never really loved Bulma like he loved Serena, yet, was there really love between them? Was there a trace of that emotion? Could you even call it that?  
  
Serena kept walking forward. She steeled herself and didn't look back, for fear of what would happen if she did. She just kept going. Don't look back now. You can do it. You've done it before.   
  
Vegeta balled his hands into fists and wiped at his eyes. Serena was more cunning and quick than he ever remembered her as Serenity. She had more confidence and strength now than she did back then. She grew a backbone all right, but at what costs? Her life than was a fairytale compared to her life now. Now she was a seasoned warrior, but did her pure heart steel over too? She has every right to be mad at me, to be the way she is now. But I swear to you, to Selene, I'll get her back. Even if I must give my life for her. I'd gladly do it for my Serenity.   
  
Vegeta looked up and saw she was already at the edge of the city and far ahead of him. He dashed after her and was by her side in a few seconds. She showed no sign of caring or even recognition. She was ignoring him and doing a very good job at it.  
  
"So where are these stores at?" Serena asked.  
  
"How the hell would I know? I never went shopping with the woman."  
  
Serena narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Bulma. I never went shopping with Bulma."  
  
Serena held a smile of smug satisfaction.  
  
Vegeta growled, "Let's go already."  
  
Serena laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him along the streets. At first, Vegeta felt on edge holding her hand, but soon let her pull him in any direction she wanted to go. She was so open eyed about everything and took it all in with an ever present smile on her face. Her eyes glowed as she saw all the people. It was as though she was never in a city before. Everything interested her and she was constantly asking Vegeta questions about everything. He would smile, answer her, and let himself be dragged along again.  
  
Eventually, they came across the shopping district. They went into a furniture store and bought a new and bigger white, silver, and blue two- door dresser for hanging some clothes up. They also got a silver and glass vanity table with matching chair, a bigger double bed in silver and blue, two tall standing lamps and two table lamps, a bench for the end of the bed, another smaller cabinet, and a long three-drawer dresser matching the other dresser.  
  
"Miss do you need cars to bring that home?" a service attendant asked.  
  
"No thank you. I have it all covered, "Serena politely answered.  
  
The man shrugged his shoulders and walked away.  
  
"No way in hell am I carrying all that," Vegeta protested.  
  
Serena grinned evilly, "My dear Vegeta, who needs to carry anything. Observe."  
  
Serena lifted her hand up and it started to glow faintly and her nails glowed silver. She moved her hand in front of her and moved it down swiftly, causing a shift and creating an opening. She moved her hand and her furniture glowed and she moved it towards the opening and pushed it all inside. She then moved her hand up swiftly and the opening closed. Her hand then stopped glowing.  
  
Vegeta laughed, "A sub-space pocket huh? As long as I don't have to care anything."  
  
Serena laughed and grabbed his hand and went back outside to find a new store. They walked a few blocks down and came to a nice clothing store. Serena pulled Vegeta inside and tried on all sorts of clothes. She would mode them for Vegeta, but he would only roll his eyes and grunt. Though he'd never show it or admit it, he was having fun watching her try on all sorts of clothes for him. Serenity always had great taste in the past and apparently Serena did now.  
  
After racking up a bill in that store and tossing the clothes inside the ever-useful sub-space pocket, they went on to a new store and bought more clothes. After a while, both grew hungry. So they walked into a restaurant and sat down at a table together. Both of them ordered two of everything on the menu and waited for the meals to be brought to them.  
  
"So what have you been up to all these years?" Serena asked Vegeta.  
  
"I traveled here and tried to fight Kakarrot, but he beat me. So we ended up traveling to Namek for the Dragonballs and that's when we met Freeza, "Vegeta's eyes grew dark and his hands balled into a fist, " That menace tried to kill me and he did. He was too strong for me. Kakarrot fought him and that's when he became a Super Saiyajin. He was the one to finally beat Freeza."  
  
Serena reached out and took his fist in both of her hands and closed her eyes. She opened them and smiled at him. He felt oddly warm and his anger seemed to fade away at her touch.  
  
"You defeated him Vegeta. You were the one to silence him long before Goku could put a claim to it. He is gone and his terror won't be felt again. I too have had to face my own demons. I faced Beryl. She killed all my friends and Endymion. In the end, I had to face her and I defeated her. It was the cost of my life, but I knew I could never let her sins go unpunished. I was reborn by making my wish."  
  
"What was your wish?"  
  
"Orders up," the waiter said.  
  
Serena pulled her hand away, but they never broke their gaze. She shook her head a little and smiled at the waiter and helped to take the plates. Vegeta felt cold when she pulled away and he felt his curiousity grow, but one gaze at all the food and his hunger grew much more. They both sat and ate in silence for the rest of the meal. They finished and paid their bill.  
  
They walked outside in the crisp air. It was getting close to sunset and they had been walking for hours. Both felt tired, but were still charged for anymore shopping.  
  
"Let's see," Serena thought, "I have furniture, accents, and plenty of clothes. What else do I need?"  
  
Vegeta stopped, "I need to get something real quick. Why don't you sit here for a few minutes and rest and I'll get what I need."  
  
Serena eyed him warily," What do you need? Can't I come with you and help?"  
  
"No," Vegeta pushed her to a bench and sat her down," You stay here and don't move. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."  
  
"But-," She was stopped as Vegeta flew up and disappeared.  
  
Serena shrugged and bought an ice cream and sat back down on the bench. She watched as the people walked by and used this time to just relax and watch the day. After a few minutes, she was starting to get restless.  
  
"Stupid Veggie Head!" Serena yelled," He ditched me here and I don't know where he went to."  
  
Serena looked up at the street and saw a tall figure cloaked in a dark green, almost blackish, hood. It was tall and lean, but its facial features were hidden by the shadow of the cloak it wore.  
  
Serena stood up and got in a fighting stance, never taking her eyes of the figure. She watched as it crossed through traffic and made it to her side of the street. It stopped walking and stood shoulder to shoulder next to Serena, on her right hand side. They both stood in silence.  
  
"Transform," the figure croaked out in a feminine voice, somewhat familiar.  
  
Serena's eyes went wide and an explosion sounded off in the distance. Serena turned quickly and saw a youma destroying a store and stealing people's energy. The youma was half cat and half human. She was covered in deep purple fur and had on violet high heels on and a purple dress with three slash marks on the side of her hips leading to just under her breasts. Her short dress flared out at her hips and was cut short with slits on the side.  
  
The cat took her hand off a young man she held in her grasp and turned to face Serena. The cat woman tossed the man aside and glared at Serena with her blazing gold eyes. Serena stood her ground and prepared for an attack. The cat turned and charged at Serena with lightning speed. Serena conjured up her staff and held it in front of her as the cat woman shoved her back into the glass window of a restaurant behind her.  
  
Serena smashed the glass and hit four tables before she finally hit the wall and dented it. Serena groggily opened her eyes and tried to focus her vision. She brushed some of the glass off her body and the splinters of wood as well. She stood slowly to her feet and felt some blood drop out of the long cut on her left arm.  
  
The people in the restaurant screamed and cowered behind the counter on the other side of the room.  
  
"Get out now!" Serena croaked out.  
  
Everyone ran out the fire exit in the far corner of the restaurant.  
  
Serena walked forward and back through the glass window she smashed into. The cat woman was standing next to the cloaked figure still.  
  
Serena narrowed her eyes and spit a little blood out the side of her mouth, "That was your free hit."  
  
Serena brought her staff in front of her and the star on top glowed bright and white wings enveloped her. The wings flapped back and Cosmos stood tall and ready to fight. Cosmos took a fighting stance with her staff in front of her.  
  
"Youma Renkou," the figure spoke," Take Cosmos down. Leave nothing in your path."  
  
Renkou licked the blood on her claws and purred, "As you wish."  
  
"Over my dead body," Cosmos yelled.  
  
Green colored lips formed a small smile, "Precisely. Renkou!"  
  
With a great hiss, Renkou charged forward at Cosmos. Cosmos twirled her staff and charged at her at full force. Energy crackled around them as they met.  
  
~ Meanwhile ~  
  
Vegeta left Serena there and flew off. He flew for a few minutes until he stopped at a jewelry store they passed by earlier. He looked in the window and saw a necklace he caught Serena eyeing earlier. It was a diamond teardrop shaped stone set in platinum with a chain of small sapphires. It was very gorgeous and expensive.  
  
Vegeta walked inside and looked around a little more. He came across the perfect bracelet. It looked just like one he gave her long ago in the past. It was a silver bracelet with diamond crescent moons and onyx stars. He smiled when he saw it. It was perfect.  
  
A pretty young woman with red hair and glasses approached Vegeta, " How may I help you sir?"  
  
"I want that bracelet right there and the sapphire and diamond one in the window,"  
  
"Ah yes. The Dusk to Diamonds bracelet and Drops of Infinity necklace. Very good taste sir."  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
The women went in the back and started wrapping up the pieces. She came out a few minutes later and had a small bag stuffed with tissue paper in her hands.  
  
" Can I ask sir whose getting these lovely pieces? Is it a girlfriend?"  
  
"She's-," but he was stopped as he felt Serena's power flare to life to Cosmos.  
  
Vegeta growled and grabbed the bag and tossed some money at the girl and ran out the doors.  
  
"Sir! This is way too much!" The girl yelled as she ran after him.  
  
But he already took to the air and was halfway to Cosmos.  
  
Cosmos was fighting bitterly with Renkou. They would exchange hits left and right. Renkou was fast and very light. The worst part was whenever Cosmos would blast a part off; Renkou would grow it right back.  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" Cosmos yelled. Lightning gathered in her hands and formed disks. She threw them at Renkou and blasted off her left arm and a hole in her stomach.  
  
Renkou's stomach and arm grew purple and formed back to normal again. She flexed her claws and smiled evilly at Cosmos.  
  
"Puzzle Shards!" Renkou reached behind her long black hair and in each hand she held a purple puzzle piece. She aimed and threw them at Cosmos. Cosmos dodged one with her staff, but the other cut a long gash in her shoulder.  
  
Cosmos pulled the razor sharp piece from her shoulder, " So she's made from puzzle pieces. That's why she just keeps coming back."  
  
"So you figured it out now Cosmos," the figure spoke.  
  
"Yeah, and unfortunately for you, I can now figure out how to kill her. Once she's gone, you're next."  
  
"I doubt that. Kill her now Renkou!"  
  
"Puzzle Shards!"  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
Cosmos shot down as many of the shards as she could, but a few got past her and nicked her ivory skin. Cosmos screamed out and her ki pulsed around her.  
  
"Feather Dance!" Cosmos stretched her massive wings out and flapped them hard, causing tons of feathers to fly out and attack Renkou. The razor tipped feathers contacted the puzzle pieces and exploded.  
  
Cosmos flew up high in the air and was preparing to send another wave of feather daggers out when she was unexpectedly lashed out with Renkou's long tail. She dodged it but was hit with another tail and slammed into the ground.  
  
Cosmos stood up languidly, clutching her shoulder, which was covered in blood and seeping through her white fuku. Her face and body had dirt and sweat smeared everywhere and her hair was partially falling out of her odangoes.  
  
Cosmos tasted the coppery flavor of blood and spit it out, " Ok. Now that was your last free hit."  
  
"Serena!" Vegeta yelled from above.  
  
He looked down and saw his perfect angel fighting some weird cat girl and a person covered in a cloak. He saw her and he was terrified. She was covered in dirt and blood and her shoulder was wounded badly. She looked tired and was breathing deep. She looked a mess. He felt his anger grow.  
  
"How dare you!" he yelled and threw the bag high up in the air and formed a large ki ball and sent it flying towards Renkou. She screamed as it hit her and the area was engulfed in light and flying debris.  
  
"Damn! Vegeta you fool!" Cosmos hollered over the roar of the blast.  
  
Vegeta was caught off guard as a long purple tail hit him and smashed him into the ground.  
  
"Foolish prince. Renkou feeds off energy. You just gave her more will to fight," the figure spoke.  
  
Cosmos stood her ground as Vegeta slowly got to his feet and brushed himself off.  
  
"Vegeta," Serena growled," Leave this to me. You'll only serve to be a distraction to me."  
  
Vegeta glared, "I am no distraction."  
  
"Listen!" Cosmos snapped," They feed off of energy. The more you blast them with it, the stronger they get. Just leave this to me. You can't fight magic with ki."  
  
Vegeta flew up in the air slowly, "Fine. One wrong move and I'm stepping in."  
  
Cosmos spit more blood out. "Thank you."  
  
"Renkou, leave the prince for later. Go and finish Cosmos off."  
  
"Puzzle Shards!"  
  
"Last mistake kitty! Venus Crescent Beam Shower!" Cosmos pointed her finger up in the air again and the two crescent moons appeared. A bright ball of orange- gold energy formed at her finger and as she pointed at Renkou, the ball erupted in multiple shots of orange beams.  
  
Renkou's puzzle pieces were hit and destroyed and Renkou was pinned to a wall with five beams, one in each arm and leg and one in her neck.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
A gold ball collided into Renkou and she screamed out in agony. Cosmos tackled her with her staff and they both flew through the wall, into the building, and out the other side. Renkou was in pieces and was trying to pull herself together.  
  
"Shows over Fluffy! Cosmos Eternal Flame Oblivion!" Cosmos's star on her forehead glowed brightly of the Sailor Senshi's power and the star on top of her staff glowed as well. Soon her staff was engulfed in a white flame and Cosmos twirled her staff high above her head. On the ground, the same star on Cosmos's forehead glowed bright white with a crescent moon in the center of the star. Cosmos pointed the staff at Renkou and the star below her shot up in the white flame, blinding everyone who looked at it. Cosmos then turned her back away from the star and tapped her staff on the ground. The fire disappeared and all that was left of her attack was a few feathers and dust.  
  
Cosmos leaned on her staff as a post to keep herself up and Vegeta landed next to her. From the dust emerged the cloaked figure.  
  
"Now who's calling the shots here?" Cosmos scoffed.  
  
"Nice job your majesties, but your victory will be short lived. Cosmos, you better be prepared for a long battle ahead for He isn't done with you yet."  
  
"Who the hell are you woman?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
The woman pulled her arm out from her cloak. Her nails were painted green and she wore the same green as her cloak in gloves that were finger-less and ran to her elbow and in her hand was a feathery pink fan. She grabbed her hood and took it off, revealing long emerald green hair and eyes and a black inverted crescent moon insignia on her forehead.  
  
"Emerald," Cosmos breathed.  
  
Emerald's green lips curved into a sinister smile," He waits for you Cosmos. For the day you'll battle once more. But he wants to strip you of everything first. You'll be broken yet Serenity."  
  
"When Hell freezes over!" Cosmos shouted.  
  
Emerald burst out in her trademark laughter and disappeared in a whirl of petals. Her laughter rang out and echoed everywhere.  
  
Cosmos stood up straight and walked a few feet and looked out into the now quickly setting sun. She looked everything over. She saw the great damage she caused in her battle and she saw the people whose energy was stolen were coming back to life again.  
  
Cosmos let go of her shoulder and looked down at her hand covered in her blood, "These hands will never be clean."  
  
Vegeta watched her silhouetted form in the sunset; "Mine are no better."  
  
Cosmos turned around slowly," I have caused pain to return once more to my friends. I have befallen death on those I cherish most. I cannot allow you all to pay because of my errors. I must face this demon of my past once more. Yet, my heart is too heavy to carry the burden. That's why I must ask you, Vegeta, an important question."  
  
Vegeta took a small step forward and stood right in front of her," Anything."  
  
"Did you really love her? Did you really replace me with her? Do you still long for her touch? Have I really been forgotten?"  
  
Vegeta was at a loss for words. He found he couldn't quite answer her.  
  
He went to open his mouth, but Cosmos covered his lips her index finger.  
  
Tears swam in her brilliant lustrous eyes," Please don't answer me. I can't bear to hear an answer."  
  
She looked down and let a tear fall and looked back up again with a smile on her face, though painfully to his eyes.  
  
"Let's get home," she said in a false cheery voice.  
  
She slowly floated up in the air and made in the direction of CC.  
  
Vegeta grabbed his bag with her gifts in it and sighed into the sunset," Serenity, I love only you..."  
  
He stayed and watched the sun dip lower behind the horizon and slowly took off after his wounded angel.  
  
Somehow I can hear My Immortal by Evanescense playing right now when that happened at the end. Hey, who knows. Maybe that's just because I heard it on the radio.  
  
~ Oh the tangled webs we weave. ~ 


End file.
